Atarashī jinsei
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: una joven mujer sin recuerdo alguno en su mente tendrá que hacer un viaje hacia el norte para... si quieren saber para que, pues entren y lean la historia, e irán descubriendo a que joven me refiero...
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

–Mami –dijo un niño de 5 años de edad. Era un pequeño de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabellos negros algo largos, haori blanco, hakama azul y botitas negras.

– ¿Que pasa mi cielo? –preguntó una joven de unos veintitantos años, era blanca como la nieve, ojos cafés, cabellos largos de color negros, una voz amable y cortés, llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con bordados de sakura de color rojo y rosado, obi de color fucsia y sandalias.

– ¿Porque no tengo papá? –preguntó sentándose junto a su madre que se encontraba bajo un árbol.

–Mi vida… la verdad ni yo sé si está vivo o dónde se encuentre tu padre, no… logro recordarlo de alguna manera, quizás ni siquiera sepa que… –la joven no termino de hablar ya que le empezó a doler la cabeza y se llevó una mano a ella.

–Mami ¿está bien? –pregunto el niño algo preocupado al ver a su madre.

–Tranquilo mi cielo no es nada… y también lo siento... el que no sepas de tu padre, la verdad trato de recordarlo pero no puedo... –se disculpó la azabache con su hijo. Y era verdad, ella no recordaba al padre de su hijo, no sabía si él estaba enterado de que iba a ser padre, no recordaba mucho en lo que se refería a él u otras cosas de su pasado que se relacionara.

– ¿Kaoru? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó otra mujer un poco mayor que ella a la joven azabache al verla un poco tambaleante.

–Si… tranquila Misaki ya estoy bien… sólo es lo que siempre ocurre –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recuperaba de su dolor de cabeza.

–Cariño, tu mamá… bueno ella no recuerda a tu padre… no es que él no quiera estar contigo o que tu madre no quiera que lo veas, sólo que no sabe dónde se encuentra él, y puede que también él ni sepa dónde está tu mamá y tú –dijo la joven castaña de ojos negros al niño azabache.

– ¿Enserio?… –preguntó el niño, no es que no estuviera feliz con su madre o extrañara a su padre, la verdad nunca lo tuvo cerca. La cosa era que miraba que los niños de la aldea cercana siempre estaban jugando al cuidado de su madre y su padre, él no sabía qué era un padre, sólo fue cosa de unos meses atrás cuando se enteró que aquellos hombres que estaba junto a las madres de esos niños eran sus padres.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Era un día normal en la región del Este, y como todo día normal, en una casa grande que se encontraba alejada de una aldea se encontraba un niño de ojos azules jugando por los alrededores en compañía de su madre, en unas de su carreras que daba el jovencito, logro acercarse a la aldea lo suficiente como para ver a unos niños que corrían por los alrededores de la aldea, un pequeño del grupo cayó al suelo por tropezar con una piedra, el pequen empezó a llorar, una señora que al parecer era su madre, fue hasta el niño que aún estaba en el suelo llorando, lo alzo y lo llevo a donde se encontraba su esposo, el pequeño al ver a su padre, quiso ser alzado p__or él, y así el hombre lo alzo y empezó a tranquilizar al niño. Aquella escena, el niño azabache de 5 años la miro desde el interior del bosque, sin comprenderla._

_–Mami ¿quién es ese hombre que está con la mamá de ese niño? –preguntó jalando un poco el kimono de su madre._

_–Cariño, él es el padre del niño, y ese pequeño se siente seguro cuando esta con ambos, tanto con su madre como con su padre –respondió una joven azabache a su pequeño hijo._

_–Y yo… ¿también tengo un padre? –preguntó el pequeño apuntándose a el mismo con su manecita._

_–Claro que si –le dijo con una sonrisa– pero no se encuentra aquí… –finalizo la joven de ojos cafés._

_Luego de eso el niño miro nuevamente aquella escena "Así que eso es un padre… Me pregunto si yo conoceré al mío" pensó el pequeño._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

–Sí mi vida, pero aunque tu padre no esté, no importa mucho tú eres muy especial y yo te daré el cariño por los dos, tanto el mío como el de tu padre –dijo la azabache abrazando a su pequeño. Su hijo era fuerte, y al no tener un padre quizás otros niños no estarían muy felices, pero su hijo era feliz tanto con o sin su padre, ella se sentía mal por ese detalle, pero se alegraba que su pequeño no se sintiera solo por eso.

–Kaoru es mejor regresar a casa, ya terminé todo en este pueblo –dijo la joven castaña levantando a su amiga del suelo.

–Claro está bien. Mi vida, es hora de regresar – dijo a su hijo al tiempo de cargarlo para irse.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, que estaba en un claro del bosque que se encontraba lejos de esa aldea, Kaoru bajó a su hijo para que él caminara o jugara en los jardines de la entrada.

–Misaki… –dijo la azabache mirando a la castaña.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Misaki con una sonrisa a su amiga.

–En verdad gracias por haberme dado un lugar donde quedarme en estos… últimos 5 años –dijo la joven azabache.

–No es nada… –dijo la joven castaña a su amiga.

–Pero… dime Misaki, enserio no sabes… sobre… –dijo Kaoru algo dudosa de preguntar, lo normal era evitar todo ese tema, pero su hijo empezaba a preguntar y eso…

– Kaoru…t tan solo encárgate de tener una vida tranquila, vale –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la casa. _"una vida nueva…" _fueron los pensamiento de la castaña al momento de entrar por la puerta a la casa.

–Pero… –dijo la azabache al momento de ser interrumpido por su pequeño.

–Mami, podemos ir al río, ¿sí?, di que sí –insistía su pequeño oji-azul con una sonrisa infantil.

–Claro mi niño –respondió con una sonrisa y caminó junto a su hijo al río que estaba a nada más 15 minutos de esa gran casa donde vivían.

* * *

Luego de unos 20 minutos, Kaoru se encontraba recostada en un árbol cercano al río mirando con una sonrisa como su pequeño intentaba atrapar un pez desde la orilla.

–Estás bien – dijo su madre al ver como su hijo se había caído sentado en el agua y fue a ayudarlo.

–Si mami, solo me resbala –respondió el pequeño empapado de pies a cabeza, y cuando ya se había parado gracias a su madre notó algo en la mano izquierda de esta– mamá –preguntó el niño mientras miraba la muñeca de la mano de su madre.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la azabache mientras lo sacaba del agua.

– ¿Porque tienes esa marca en tu muñeca? –Preguntó mirando aquella peculiar marca – no sé por qué pero… –el niño no termino de decir ya que no encontraba palabras para describirlo.

–Esto –dijo la azabache mirando la marca de su muñeca– no es nada mi niño, de seguro es una marca de nacimiento nada mas –dijo en respuesta a su hijo oji-azul– bueno, será mejor volver, estás empapado y será mejor cambiarte la ropa que traes puestas –dijo su madre tomando la manecita de su hijo para regresar a casa.

* * *

En esos momentos en aquella casa grande donde vivían, que pertenecía a Misaki…

–Emily… ¿cuánto crees que dure? –preguntó una castaña con cara de preocupación.

–No lo sé Misaki, quizás dure un año más, nada más –dijo una joven rubia de orejas puntiagudas, ojos verdes, piel como la porcelana, que vestía un kimono azul con bordados negros y obi también negro y unas botas hasta los tobillos de color rojo.

–Así que la verdadera forma de ese niño será retenida por un año más –dijo Misaki tomando su té.

–Así es, gracias a ese campo que hay en ella y su hijo, su olor no se siente en el aire pero dentro de aproximadamente un año o menos se sentirá –dijo mirando por la ventana como se acercaba Kaoru y su hijo– me pregunto si ella lograra recordar todo lo que le pasó –dijo mirando a Misaki.

–No lo sé, creo que después de 5 años, quizás empiece a recuperarse de su amnesia que ella no sabe que tiene –dijo Misaki– será mejor que vuelvas a poner tu campo de protección para parecer humana; ¿no lo crees Emily? –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

–Está bien Miko, quién lo diría una miko y una youkai trabajando juntas con un único propósito en común –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, para luego poner una barrera que ocultaras sus rasgos de youkai.

–Y dime Emily, ¿volverás al oeste? –pregunto la miko castaña.

–Tal vez… aun no –dijo levantándose para saludar a Kaoru– será mejor ir, ya viste al cachorro, está empapado y así se ve tan tierno –dijo de una manera dulce, quería a ese niño como si fuera de su especie, como si fuera su hijo.

–Sabes… él ya está preguntándose por qué no tiene un padre –dijo Misaki siguiendo Emily al jardín trasero de aquella gran casa que parecía una mansión (y en efecto lo era, era una pequeña mansión) para reunirse con Kaoru cuando termine de cambiar a su lindo hijo.

–Eso... quizás sea bueno, pero tan bien no, ya que su padre... –dijo las palabras al viento mientras caminaba por el pasillo, si llegaran a encontrarse con él... no se sabía cómo reaccionaría aquel sujeto...

* * *

Bueno aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic, si lo sé seguro no entiende casi nada de lo que pasa, pero a partir del capítulo ya entenderán todo.

Bueno díganme que les parece, quieren saber el pasado de Kaoru, ¿que tienen que ver estos personajes con el anime Inuyasha?, pues ya lo sabrán.

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

–Señorita Emily –dijo el pequeño azabache con una hermosa sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

–Sí que pasa nene –dijo Emily con una sonrisa mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño de 80 cm.

–No sabe porque mi mami tiene esa marca –dijo el niño mirando la mano de su madre, no sabía por qué pero algo tenía esa marca…

–Eso… no es nada solo una marca de… nacimiento, quizás –dijo Emily, ella sabía exactamente que era, pero no diría nada, no era necesario… aun….

–Kaoru será mejor que lo cambien rápido antes que se resfrié –dijo la rubia a la joven azabache.

–Si es verdad. Mi ángel ven tienes que cambiarte –dijo Kaoru a su hijo de tez blanca.

–Hai –dijo el niño con una sonrisa siguiendo a su madre a su cuarto por ropa nueva.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba listo, ahora traía puesto una hakama blanca, haori blanco, y un obi azul, con botitas azules.

Caminaron en dirección al jardín trasero, pero algo hiso que el pequeño se detuviese…– mami ¿esa persona de esa pintura eres tú? –preguntó mirando un pequeño retrato donde se encontraba una joven con traje de miko, era una joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos chocolates, piel blanca, y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

–No mi cielo, ella es otra persona –dijo Kaoru a su hijo. Era verdad esa joven del retrato era casi idéntica a ella.

–Ella es Midoriko, una miko que murió como hace 300 años en el pasado –dijo Misaki acercándose a ellos. Desde el jardín ella vio como el pequeño se detenía a ver esa imagen.

–En serio… pues se parece mucho a mi mami –dijo el niño mirando la imagen de la joven junto a un árbol de cerezo.

–Sí, verdad –dijo Misaki mirándolo con una sonrisa y el niño asintió– y sabes no solo se pareces físicamente sino que también en su bondad y amabilidad, una alma pura –termino de decir dejando al niño con ojos brillosos de emoción, al saber que alguien del pasado se parecía a su madre. Era un niño como para entender todavía lo que realmente tenía que ver ese parecido.

* * *

Luego de 5 semanas…

–Señorita Emily, ¿ya se va?… – preguntó un curioso niño azabache. La curiosidad la heredo de su madre. El pequeño la miraba como ella organizaba sus cosas para volver a los límites de las tierras de Este y donde comenzaban las del Oeste.

–Si cachorro, tengo que volver a cuidar los límites del Oeste. Además, Hanako me espera… - dijo la ahora Youkai sin su campo de protección que la hacía ver más humana. La razón, pues fácil, 1 semanas antes ese cachorro; hijo de Kaoru, descubrió que ella era youkai…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_–Qué bonita mariposa –dijo el niño intentado atraparla, para así mostrársela a su madre __que estaba con la Srta. Emily en el jardín delantero tomando un poco de té._

_Pasado unos minutos Emily fue al río por "algo de agua" como le dijo a Kaoru…_

_–Emily-sama –dijo un youkai en forma de ave, dirigiendo a la Inugami (youkai perro)._

_–Que pasa Lum –dijo Emily a su sirviente de una manera algo fría._

_–Mi señora tiene que volver a las tierras del Oeste, como protectora de los límites de dichas tierras –dijo aquel youkai ave reposando en una rama de un árbol._

_–Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Emily a su sirviente. Ella tenía que cuidar los límites que tenía el Oeste, pero hace 3 meses había venido a ver como estaban Kaoru y su hijo, y también hablar con Misaki; aquella Miko._

_–Y también… el amo Kanade, se fue a recorrer las tierras del Este que limitan con el Norte y dejo a Hanako-sama en los límites del Oeste –dijo el ave Lum mirando a su ama._

_– ¡QUE! ¡Cómo pudo dejarla sola!…–dijo Emily apretando sus puños. Si, su esposo y ella era guardianes de las limitaciones de los puntos cardinales, su esposo Kanade Nura se encargaba del Este con el Norte, y ella Emily Nura del Oeste con el Sur, pero su esposo… ¿cómo pudo dejar a su cachorra de 3 años sola?_

_–Tranquila esta con sus sirvientes… no le pasara nada –dijo Lum mirando como su ama de seguro pensaba como reprochar a su amo por dejar a su hija sola en esa casa tan grande– mi señora…. Hanako-sama estaba diciendo ayer que quería verla –dijo Lum y vio que su ama levanto la vista._

_–Dile que su mami pronto ira –dijo con una sonrisa para luego ver alejarse por los aires a su sirviente Lum._

_Con lo que no contó es que del otro lado del río de donde se encontraba, estaba un niño azabache mirándola con intriga luego de haber atrapado a aquella mariposa que tanto quería atrapar para su madre._

_–Señorita Emily… usted es un youkai –dijo el niño al verla cruzar el río para donde él estaba de un solo salto._

_Suspiro un poco, ella tenía la culpa por poner un campo que ocultaba la presencia al niño y su madre– si soy un youkai –respondió para así volver a casa de Misaki._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

–Aun para mi es una sorpresa que Emily sea una youkai –dijo Kaoru que estaba entrando a la habitación– pero dime Emily ¿cómo es que una youkai del Oeste de la familia de los Inugami este en las tierras del Este? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Pues… unas que otras cosas desde hace tiempo –dijo la youkai rubia de ojos verdes– además de hablar con Misaki para hacer algún arreglo con los humanos… –dijo acabando de prepararse para ir a su casa en los límites del Oeste con el Este.

– Mami, la señorita Emily dijo que tenía una hija, ¿y si la acompañamos?, quiero conocer a su hija y ver si quiere ser mi amiga, que dices mami, ¿vamos? –decía el niño. Él quería ver donde era que vivía la Srta. Emily, jugar con su hija y ver si podía tener amigos, además de poder ir a las tierras del Oeste "las tierras de la luna" ya que solo conoce un poco del Este "las tierras del sol". Y era demasiado inquieto como para no querer conocer muchas cosas aun a esa corta edad.

Kaoru miro los ojos de su hijo, ni ella ni su hijo tenían ningún problema en acompañar a Emily, y además ante la mirada suplicante de su hijo no podía negarse– dígame Emily-san habría algún problema en acompañarla, como ve mi pequeño quiere ir y también me gustaría ver a su pequeña –dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras alzaba a su hijo de 5 años.

Emily pensó un rato. No habría ningún problema, además el aroma del cachorro ni el de su madre se podía percibir en el aire, así que sería muy escasas el que se encontraran con "ellos" cuando Kaoru ni recuerda casi nada– claro porque no. No creo que Misaki tenga algún problema –dijo Emily. Era verdad, no habría ningún solo problema el que Kaoru y su hijo fueran al Oeste, además, aunque Misaki tenía que cuidar de Kaoru para que ella viviera tranquila (una vida que no pudo tener antes), claro que no sería la vida que Kaoru haya deseado tener…

–Estas feliz mi cielo, vas a ver a una amiguita –dijo Kaoru a su hijo el cual asintió.

* * *

**Luego de unas horas…**

–Bueno chau Kaoru. Emily –dijo Misaki despidiéndose, quizás Kaoru recordarse algo en ese pequeño viaje.

–Misaki sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa, quizás Kaoru se quede en ella por un tiempo, así que pasa por allá si te sientes sola –dijo Emily despidiéndose de Misaki, la aludida entendió el mensaje, ya sabía a qué se refería, pronto seria…

Dejando atrás la despedida emprendieron su viaje hacia la limitación de Oeste con el Este, Kaoru conocía el camino hasta las tierras del Oeste ya que una vez fue con Misaki y su hijo; cuando él tenía 1 año, ya que en una aldea cercana al oeste tenía que ir Misaki a ver a su maestra y Kaoru la acompaño para ver si recordaba algunas cosas como donde vivía exactamente…

–Mami –dijo un niño azabache captando la atención de su madre.

–Que ocurre mi niño –respondió su madre con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.

–En la aldea dicen que los Youkai son malos, pero señorita Emily no lo es, ¿por qué le temen a los youkai? –preguntó su hijo con un dejes de inocencia, al ser todavía un niño pequeño no entendería muchas cosas, el nunca vio algo que considerara maligno en su corta vida que ha tenido.

–Mi vida. Es que algunos de esos demonios son demasiados malignos y suelen… atacar a los humanos y… matarlos –dijo Kaoru. En sí, su hijo era pequeño para saber sobre eso, ella sabía que él no odiaba a ninguna criatura del mundo, ya que cuando era pequeño solía jugar con algunas ninfas, youkai indefensos y espíritus del bosque y lo notaba con una gran sonrisa…

* * *

Luego de aproximadamente 5 días la joven azabache de veintitantos años junto a su hijo y la Inu; Emily, habían llegado a los comienzos de las tierras del Oeste, se adentraron un poco más a aquellas tierras de la Luna.

–Creo que dentro de un día llegaremos a donde vivo –dijo Emily con una sonrisa en la cara.

–En serio Emily-san~ –dijo el pequeño con un bostezo. Ya que acababa de anochecer y el pequeño oji-azul estaba cansado por haber correteado por todo el trayecto en esos últimos días en los que habían viajado. Estaba emocionado porque conocería otros lugares. Al ser tan pequeño ya tenía curiosidad por conocer más; aparte de esa zona donde nació. Pero ahora estaba tan cansado que se durmió en los brazos de su madre.

–Qué lindo se ve dormidito –dijo la azabache viendo a su lindo hijo ser iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol que aún quedaban en el cielo, en ese momento un pensamiento paso fugazmente por su cabeza _"es tan lindo como su padre". _Pero se extrañó por el pensamiento, en sí, sus recuerdos y su mente no se acordaba del padre de su pequeño, pero por alguna razón ese pensamiento paso…

–Será mejor detenernos aquí, tu cachorro se dormido. Sería bueno también dormir –dijo Emily sentándose bajo un árbol, la joven asintió y de algo que parecía una "mochila" saco una manta de color crema y con ella tapo a su hijo que ahora estaba es el césped.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

– ¡Oh, mami mira un pueblo está allí! –dijo el pequeñín azabache mirando al lado izquierdo del camino que tomaban.

–Sí, es verdad –dijo su madre con una sonrisa y recordó algo… dentro de poco seria la hora que su hijo tenía la costumbre de comer– Emily-chan iré un rato a la aldea que se encuentra ahí. Puedes cuidar a mi niño hasta que vuelva –pidió la azabache y la Inu accedió.

* * *

**En la aldea…**

–Haber, debería comprar vegetales y algo de fruta –dijo la azabache. Ese pequeño "mercadito" estaba lleno y eso la asombro pero no le tomo mucha importancia, se dirigió a una tienda donde había frutos y vegetales– buenas tardes –saludo la azabache al vendedor, y recibió un saludo de su parte.

Luego de haber comprado aquello. Cuando alzaba los brazos para recibir su compra sintió una mirada sobre ella, solo ladeo un poco para el lado derecho pero no vio a nadie que ella conociese, sin más dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía el bosque donde estaba su hijo, escuchaba como un joven llamaba o gritaba el nombre de alguien, al parecer aquella persona no recibía respuesta. Kaoru no se molestó en voltear a ver quién llamaba a esa persona que al parecer lo ignoraba. De todas formas había pensado que por lo lleno que estaba ese pequeño pasillo entre las cabañas, habían muchas personas como para que alguien se perdiese, y supuso que a ese alguien que se "perdió" estaban buscando _"seguro encontrara a esa persona que anda buscando"_ pensó la azabache. Había tantas personas que no podía voltear y ofrecer su ayuda para buscar a esa persona.

* * *

Al llegar donde su hijo y la youkai, Kaoru se dispuso a cocinar con los utensilios de cocina que tenía en su "mochila".

–Estaba muy rico mami –dijo un niño al acabar de comer su comida. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sí, es cierto… no se parece mucho a la comida que hacen los demás humanos –dijo Emily que también había probado la comida que Kaoru había preparado.

–Gracias –dijo Kaoru en respuesta– la verdad no sé por qué pero esa comida se me vino a la cabeza –dijo la azabache.

–Descansaremos un poco luego nos iremos como hacia el sur desde esta ubicación –dijo Emily mientras cerraba los ojos unos minutos.

–Iré por agua, buscare un río cercano. Mi bebé quédate aquí con Emily-san ok –dijo la joven y su hijo asintió.

* * *

Luego de unos 15 minutos llego a un río como más la norte…

–Qué bonito río – dijo en susurro la azabache. Ella en esos momentos estaba vestida con un traje muy parecido a los que usabaMisaki, era un vestimenta parecida al traje de las mikos, la única diferencia era que en vez de una hakama roja, la que traía puesta era de color verde algo claro y traía el cabello recogido por una coleta baja y semi suelta.

–Bueno ahora por el agua –dijo nuevamente en susurro y se dispuso a colocar un pequeño cántaro que tenía, en aquel río que era algo ancho.

–Bueno ya está –dijo un poco más fuerte que antes. En eso se dio cuenta que del otro lado del rio se encontraba alguien sentado en las ramas de un árbol, parecía estar durmiendo– quien será… se me resulta familiar –dijo para ella misma, lo miro por unos segundos más, se dio cuenta que eso no era humano así que se dispuso a irse, al ver que abría los ojos con una lentitud aquella persona.

* * *

Volviendo donde se encontraban antes…

–Mami ya llegaste –dijo el azabache viendo a su madre llegar con un pequeño cántaro de agua.

–Si mi cielo ya llegue –dijo la azabache para depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo, luego de eso el viaje continua hasta llegar a una gran casa muy hermosa de color blanco que asedian a un gris.

–Mi señora que bueno que este aquí –dijo un joven que parecía ser un guardia o algo así, era de estatura media traía una cabellera corta de color naranja, piel canela y unos ojos negros como la noche.

–Como estas Tadase, dime ¿dónde está mi cachorra? –preguntó la youkai rubia.

–Está en el jardín persiguiendo a Lum por todo el lugar –respondió el joven con una sonrisa de lado.

–Gracias por cubrir mi puesto de guardián por esos días Tadase –dijo la youkai al joven vestido de haori y hakama blanco, obi azul y algo que parecía ser una armadura que cubría su pecho y botas de color negro.

–Disculpe Emily-sama quienes son sus acompañantes –dijo el peli-naranja mirando a las otras dos figuras que venían con ella.

–Invitados, prepara una habitación para ellos –dijo la rubia para luego dirigirse al jardín junto a Kaoru y el pequeñín. Allí vieron como un youkai de forma de ave volaba como a 2 metros sobre la tierras y traía una soga amarrada al cuello que era tirada desde abajo por una cachorrita de cabellos rubios con mechones negros hasta los hombros, piel como la porcelana, orejitas puntiagudas, una línea azul en la mejilla izquierda; traiga puesto una hermosa yukata de color crema y en las mangas azul con formas de olas, una hakama blanca, obi azul y botitas negras.

–Hanako mira ya llego mami –dijo la youkai rubia con una sonrisa y vio cómo su pequeña cachorra de no más 50 cm de altura, soltaba la soga que tenía en mano y corría hacia si madre– ma –era lo que logro pronunciar esa bebé cachorra de 3 años. Para luego mirar a las otras dos personas que acompañaban a su madre, intento olfatear el aroma de ellos, pero no lo logro y miro a su madre como buscando respuesta– ellos son invitados y mira porque no juegas con nuestro invitado –dijo Emily y vio cómo su hija miraba desconfiada al niño de cabellos azabaches, haori blanco y hakama azul con botas negras.

El niño por su parte la miraba con intriga, había algo en esa cachorra que lo había asombrado eran los ojos de esa niña eran de color azul mesclado con verde pálido– ti –la pequeña quiso decir un "si". Y con eso los niños se fueron a jugar (o torturar) al pequeño youkai-ave Lum.

–Se ven tan lindos jugando –dijo Kaoru mirando donde estaban los infantes.

–Sí, verdad –respondió la taiyoukai. Ahora empezaría todo, dentro de unos días se cumplirías 6 años exactos desde…

* * *

BUENO hasta aquí el capitulo para mantener la intriga, jeje que les pareció el capitulo dejen reveiws me harían muy feliz si lo hacen, seguro se siguen preguntando que tienen que ver ellos con Inuyasha, su grupo etc.

Pues muy pronto lo sabrán no desesperen vale... tengo tarea así que me despido, el 3 capitulo lo subiré mañana, así que hasta luego mis lectores.

Sayorana

**_Sora Taka_**


	3. Chapter 3

******Capítulo 3**

Ya ha pasado casi 6 años desde que ella murió… aun la extraño, jeje mentiría si dijera que no la extraño. Ella seria testaruda, molesta, orgullosa, temperamental, pero de todas formas era única. La quería demasiado, pero no tanto para llegar a amarla, yo sabía que ella me amaba pero yo… sé que eso la destrozo, pero yo…solo la quería, mi único y verdadero amor era y es Kikyö… nunca cambie de parecer… mis compañeros pensaron que sí, pero no en realidad…. Y ahora que está viva… se supone que tengo que estar feliz… pero… aun extraño a esa chiquilla que siempre se enojaba, cada rabieta que hacia…. Pero ya no está… ni siquiera las cenizas… desapareció… aún recuerdo el día que ella… murió…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Era el día de la batalla final, después de 5 años exactos del comienzo de la búsqueda de la perla de Shikon, ese día se decidía todo, ese día la perla desapareció, ese día Naraku murió, ese día… ella se fue… esa día ella murió… ese día, para poder tener la victoria… nos costó un precio caro… muy caro…_

_–Que ocurre no puedes seguir –fue lo que me dijo ese maldito malnacido._

_– ¡CALLATE DESGRACIADO! –fue mi repuesta más común. En ese momento estaba molesto, irritado, ese maldito había lastimado a Kikyö unos momentos antes._

_–Inuyasha a un lado –escuche la voz de ella… estaba a mis espadas. Era esa persona que ahora extrañaba, era Kagome Hiburashi. Sostenía un arco y flechas, cerca de ella mi hermano destruía a una nueva extensión de Naraku y ese lobo hacia lo mismo._

_–Idiota has caso –esas fueron las palabras de mi hermano. No respondí solo obedecí y me aparte a un lado. Kagome lanzo una flecha que debilito notoriamente a Naraku y a su campo de protección. Ese maldito en esos momentos tenía la perla de Shikon completa en sus manos…_

_Recuerdo que todos batallamos contra Naraku y su ejército, pero en un momento a otro pude ver a Kagome en frente de Naraku; que se encontraba en el cielo. Ahora que recuerdo su ropa en ese entonces era distinta, no era su uniforme escolar… Bueno como decía; Kagome llego donde Naraku, destruyo el campo de protección donde se encontraba Naraku en esos momentos en su forma humana, ya que antes era una araña gigante._

_Como aun peleaba contra otra extensión asquerosa de Naraku, solo divise algunas cosas; como Kagome intentando quitar a perla a Naraku y luego… ambos; Naraku y Kagome, fueron envuelto por una esfera de luz que brillaba demasiado, tanto que dañaba la vista, no logre ver qué pasaba dentro y aun con mi batalla contra esa extensión. Tenía una preocupación por ella, mis compañeros que estaban peleando contra demonios múltiples también tenían esa preocupación… lo pude notar… _

_Sesshōmaru y Kouga seguían haciendo lo que hacían (destrozar a sus oponentes) luego de pasado unos momentos algo largos mi hermano detuvo su ataque y me miro con una cara… que nunca olvidare… y luego con su mirada me ordeno ver a donde el miraba…. Era el lugar donde estaba esta gran esfera de luz, que ahora ya no era tan brillante…. Entonces note lo que mi hermano quería decirme… vi como almas salían de esa esfera y se dirigían a Kikyö… eran sus almas… eso para mí solo significó una cosa… y así fue… luego que las almas entraron a Kikyö esta revivió en carne y hueso… el hermano de Sango volvió a la vida… ya no se sentía la presencia de Naraku ni de la perla… en esos momentos pensé "todo ya término" pero fue vaga mi felicidad… tanto como Kouga, Sesshōmaru y yo… pudimos notar que también otra presencia desapareció al final… Era ella… Kagome había desaparecido… Había muerto… Esa era la razón de que Kikyö estaba viva… esa era la razón de que Naraku estaba muerto… esa era la razón de que todo había terminado… Ella dio su vida… ella… ese día murió… ese día que era especial para ella… tuvo que morir… De mis ojos salieron lagrimas… demasiadas… Se dieron cuenta… Luego mi grupo comprendió el motivo al no verla… Aun recuerdos sus palabras que nos dijo a todos antes de empezar la pelea **"si llegase a morir… por favor sean felices, no lloren mi perdida, vivan sus vidas, sigan adelante… sean felices por mi… si llegase a morir no se depriman… tomen sus rumbos para sus nuevas vidas…" **esas fueron sus palabras que había dicho con una sonrisas… ¡cómo pudiste decirlo así!… eso solo aumento mis lágrimas, que salían sin mi permiso, pero no era como si hubiese querido detenerlas…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

Y ahora estamos aquí a punto de cumplir 6 años de su perdida_. _Tal como ella quería, cada uno continúo con su vida, aunque nunca nos separamos. Sango y Miroku son una pareja que ahora tienes unas gemelas de 1 año y medio, Shippo se encuentra en las tierras del Este entrenando… yo… bueno yo estoy con Kikyö… Ahora, en estos momentos estamos cerca de las tierras del Este a recoger a Shippo. Ya solo nos falta pasar por una última aldea y llegaremos a "las tierras del sol"… Y pensar que al parecer mi hermano está cerca, bueno aún estamos en "las tierras de la luna"; que son sus tierras. Supongo que fue a hacer un recorrido y debe de esa descansando por ahí.

–Inuyasha ¿qué piensas? –me preguntó mi amada Kikyö. La razón que estamos cuidando de Shippo es porque; cuando Kagome murió, a la que él consideraba una madre, aún era muy pequeño, así fue como Kikyö quiso encargarse de él, en nombre de su reencarnación, por morir para que todos los demás sean felices.

–Solo… en el día en que todo acabo… –dije con un dejes de tristeza. A todos nos dolía recordar ese día; si era un día de triunfo pero también de una pérdida terrible e irreparable. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera hemos podido decirle a la familia de Kagome de su muerte, ya que el pozo se selló…

–Si… ese día… todo acabo… –me dijo mirándome– mira después de ese pueblo llegaremos donde Shippo se encuentra –fue lo que volvió a decir para así querer hacerme olvidar de la muerte de Kagome.

* * *

Ese pequeño "mercado" de esa aldea sí que estaba repleta, hasta perdí de vista a Kikyö, así que me detuve un rato, mira a mis costados, intente rastrearla, pero en eso recordé que tenía un campo de protección que me lo impedía… mira así atrás y…mi corazón se paró por unos momentos… ¿sería una ilusión?… ¿será real?… ¿mi mente me juega una broma seria?… no lo sabía, solo sé que como a unas 5 casas o tiendas… Vi a una joven de cabellos negros recogida por una coleta baja semi suelta, llevaba un traje parecido al de mi Kikyö y pensé que era ella pero… en vez de una hakama roja era verde… La vi recibir lo que compraba… luego vi como su cara miraba para donde yo estaba… tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, fue solo un momento que miro para esta dirección, para luego irse por dirección opuesta a la que yo iba… Por un momento al ver su rostro… instantáneamente la imagen de Kagome se me vino a la mente… reaccione e intente seguirla, aunque con toda esa gente no podía avanzar casi nada "¡KAGOME!… ¡KAGOME!… ¡¿ERES TÚ?!… ¡RESPONDE KAGOME!… ¡MIRAME!… ¿ERES TÚ?… ¡DIME!" esas son las palabras que estoy diciendo ahora mismo. Pero ella no volteo. En eso me di cuenta que podía ir saltando por los techos, al subir al primero mire todo desde arriba, no la encontré… Intento buscar el aroma de ella pero no lo encuentro… ¿acaso sería una ilusión?… acaso por estar cerca de esa fecha… ¿mi mente me juega estas bromas pesadas?… Mírenme nomas, ahora estoy aquí, sobre un tejado con lágrimas en los ojos…

–Inuyasha… –reconocí esa vos, pero no era Kagome era Kikyö, ella me miro con preocupación.

–No pasa nada vámonos –dije ocultando las lágrimas y dando una leve sonrisa.

–Ok –dijo ella… No sé si decirle que vi a Kagome… espera… ¿acaso era ella?… ¿o solo es una ilusión mía?… eso debe ser… Ella murió a sea más de 5 años… Aunque me cueste, tengo que afrontarlo.

* * *

Ya pasaron 10 minutos desde que vi a esa ilusión, ahora estamos a unos pasos de Shippo… Ahora ya no es un bebé… Ahora ya es más mayor, bueno es obvio, ya se van a cumplir 6 años desde entonces.

–Hola Inuyasha. Ya acabe mi entrenamiento. ¿Vamos a volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede? –Me dijo ese cachorro de zorro, al igual que todos, intenta acostumbrarse a la falta de la presencia de Kagome…

–Si claro vámonos –no sé si fue porque ahora ya eh madurado (un poco) o esa perdida, pero ahora soy más sereno, no soy tan… como decían… ¡ah! ¡Sí! "Insoportable". Jeje. Creo que tenían razón con eso.

Y así vamos a volver a ser ese viaje de 5 días hasta nuestra casa. Si exacto en la casa que vivimos Kikyö, Shippo y yo. Que se encuentra en la aldea de donde Kikyö nació...

* * *

Pero aun así… no puedo quitarme el rostro de esa muchacha… Estoy seguro que era Kagome… No hay otra idéntica a ella (aparte de Kikyö)… ¿acaso ella intenta torturarme recordándola?…

_–Dime ¿acaso intentas torturarme? –_esas son las palabras que estoy diciendo mirando el cielo que ahora está cubierto de estrella y de una gran luna…**  
**

* * *

_**Detrás de cámaras:**_

___–_Bien acabe de escribir –dijo Sora al acabar de escribir en la laptop con un bostezo.

___–_Tu maldita –se escuchó a alguien…

___–_Pero si nada más es una niña –dijo Inuyasha con una ceja arqueada.

___–_Oye ya voy para los 14 -respondió Sora ofendida– a mí nadie me dije niña.

___–_Por qué mataste a Kagome –dijo con odio.

___–_Acaso estoy alucinando o eres el Inuyasha de mi Fic _–_dijo sorprendida Sora.

___–_Si y porque mataste a Kagome en el fic -volvió a preguntar empuñando a colmillo.

___–_Oye, si me matas mis lectores no tendrán continuación… y como rayos estas aquí o es que ya alucino por horas de pensar en un capitulo… _–_dijo Sora con sus ojos café llenos de con función.

___–_Pues… no sé, pero sí sé que eres la que mato a Kagome en la historia ya que era decisión tuya, ahora dime porque –insistió.

___–_Yo tendré mis razones… Inuyasha por que estas… kyaaa aléjate no tienes el derecho de querer matarme por matar a Kagome en mi fic –decía Sora siendo correteado por toda habitación por Inuyasha.  


**BUENO que les pareció el capítulo... estuvo bonito o no les gusto, como se dieron cuenta apareció un personaje del anime Inuyasha, ven les dije que aparecerían como en el dos o tercer de lo capítulos.**

**En el próximo episodio, será... desde otro punto de vista, vale. Por cierto, les agradezco que se tomen tiempo para leer mi historia Arigatou nakamas.**

**Sayonara**

**Su preciada escritora**

**Sora Taka**


	4. Chapter 4

******Capítulo 4**

Todo están tranquilo, que casi ya no lo soporto, hace como 6 años que murió mi esposa, ese día me volví más frio que antes, más de lo que ya era. No quiero, ni debo mostrarme vulnerable por su muerte, ¿sí me dolió?, claro que me dolió, no lo niego. Y fue mucho peor el dolor de nuestra hija… nuestra hija adoptiva… Recuerdo que lloro a mares. Y de mí, no puedo negar que aquellas aguas saladas salieron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas, la verdad no sé quién estará peor; mi niña, su ex grupo, yo, o su familia de ella que ni siquiera sabe de su muerte y se encuentra en otra época… No he logrado olvidar cada detalle de ella, recuerdo cuando nos encontramos aquel día que empecé a sentir algo por ella, aunque en ese momento fue vago el afecto…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Estaba caminando como siempre; por mis tierras. Cuando escuche un sollozo de entre los árboles, me acerque y divise a una joven pelinegra. Estaba sentada, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, llorando a mares. En esos momentos se me hacía familiar pero no sabía de donde… Me acerque y ella alzo su vista para ver quién era el intruso, al parecer se sorprendió al verme. Y en eso pude ver ese mar achocolatado que eran sus ojos y ahora llenos de sorpresa. Me había dado cuenta en ese instante que ella era humana, y eso en ese momento me decepciono. ¿Cómo era posible que tal hermosa criatura podía ser humana?, eso fue lo que pensé. Claro que mi rostro inexpresivo no mostro nada… Su aroma era nuevo en mis tierras. La razón por la que lloraba yo no la sabía aun. Como 1 mes antes de ese día fue cuando detecte su aroma en mis tierras. Se me hacía conocida, que la había visto antes, pero aun no la recordaba y ni lo intentaba. Pude ver que tenía un campo de protección, que era para que su aroma no fuera detectado por una persona en específico, ya que yo sentí su aroma cuando aún tenía el campo. Pero al parecer por mi aparición y porque no lograba controlar sus poderes aun, se dispersó. Y entonces pude distinguir el aroma de mi hermano algo mezclado con el de ella… como había podido olvidarme. Ella era la mujer que acompañaba a mi hermano en busca de una perla y de un hanyou llamado Naraku…_

_–Sesshōmaru –susurro mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas– ¿qué haces aquí? –me preguntó aun con su voz baja._

_Yo solo estaba por ahí, porque quería saber de dónde provenía ese ruido y resultaba que era ella llorando._

_– ¿Por qué lloras? –lo pregunté. Inexpresivo como era en esos días._

_–No es nada –intento sonreír. En ese momento recordaba que la había visto antes pelear demasiado; y digo DEMASIADO con todas las letras, con mi hermano. Y quizás esa era la razón_.

_–Fue por Inuyasha –al parecer había acertado ya que dio un claro brinquito de su lugar_.

_–Si… Ahora… yo pienso volver a mi casa… Tuve una pelea con él y por eso he decidido volver… para que el piense seriamente lo que dijo e hiso –fue lo que respondió levantándose del piso y caminando en dirección opuesta a la mía_.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

Ese día o más bien esa semana por alguna razón no recordaba nada referente a mi hermano u otra cosa. Así que era como verla por primera vez. Luego de eso solía verla; aunque ella no lo supiera, yo estaba ahí cuando ella lloraba; yo velaba por ella, aunque en ese entonces no lo admitiera. Recuerdo que 2 años después que ella empezara a viajar con mi hermano, cambio de grupo...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Era tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse. Había sentido el olor de Naraku e iba a ir a matarlo. Pero me detuve al verla a ella en las aguas de ese río. Alrededor suyo un gran charco de sangre y ella con la respiración entre cortada luchando por su vida. Mire arriba, ella había caído de un acantilado. Percibí que el olor de Naraku estaba allí unos momentos antes, seguramente él la había tirado e Inuyasha; que también estaba allí, no lo había evitado. Me las pagaría después, en esos momentos era más importante atenderla. Esos era lo que pasaba por mi mente._

_–Jaken –llame a mi sirviente._

_–Si amo –respondió saliendo de entre los árboles en compañía de una niña de 7 años que al ver a la miko corrió en su auxilio._

_–Ve por plantas medicinales –ordene y el obedeció._

_Estuvo inconsciente por 3 días. Y al despertar le pregunte que le había ocurrido, ella me dijo que Naraku uso a Kikyö y a ella para que Inuyasha escogiera solo a una para salvarla y la otra, pues la otra moriría, y el idiota escogió a Kikyö ¡ella en si ya estaba muerta! Que tan idiota era mi hermano._

_–Porque no mejor viaja con nosotros –hablo Rin, la niña que me acompañaba desde ya 1 año. Al parecer Kagome me miro como pidiendo mentalmente mi opinión y yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

_–Para que seguir acompañando a alguien que solo te utiliza como objeto –dije y ella asintió. Creí que sería difícil para ella. Pero al parecer me había equivocado. Claro que dijo que echaría de menos a sus amigos pero que mientras este Inuyasha con ellos no tendría que preocuparse…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

Luego 2 años después, se convirtió en mi esposa y se volvió más poderosa con aquel entrenamiento con una prima lejana mía…

Al volver a encontrarnos con Naraku. Fue justo 5 años exactos desde que mi esposa Kagome había llegado a este tiempo. Ese día seria su cumpleaños número 19. Solo nosotros fuimos a la pelea, ya que Rin que en ese momento tenía 10 años y era nuestra hija adoptiva se quedó junto a Jaken y Ah-Un en el palacio mientras nosotros peleábamos…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_–Inuyasha a un lado –dijo mi querida esposa a mi hermano. Ella soltó su espada y tenía ahora un arco y flechas para poder disparar con su propio poder; no el de miko, si no su propio poder de ella. Que era muy parecido a la de una miko pero mucho mayor. Y lo uso contra Naraku para debilitarlo._

_Yo me encontraba peleando con una nueva extensión de Naraku. Pero no despegaba mi vista de Kagome. Logro debilitarlo. Ataco a otros demonios que se dirigían a ella y luego vino y me pidió que la lanzara asía Naraku para acabarlo, de una vez. Yo… hice lo que me pidió. Ni Kouga ni Inuyasha se dieron cuenta cuando la lancé, solo se percataron cuando ella ya estaba en frente de Naraku y con su espada en mano destruyo su campo de protección de ese maldito y luego lo ataco para quitarle la perla y destruirla… Yo seguía peleando contra esa maldita extensión y otros demonios en compañía de Kouga (en si yo no necesitaba ayuda). Él era un hombre lobo que cuidaba a mi Kagome. Quizás algunas veces me causaba… ¿celos? Pero claro, nadie lo notaba, la única que lo notó fue ella… Bueno como decía; Luego de que ella lo atacara cuerpo a cuerpo, una luz los envolvió a ambos. Aun sentía su presencia así que no tenía que preocuparme, pero luego de unos minutos cuando yo ya estaba por dar el ataque final a esa extensión, que debo admitir que era fuerte, como para poder entablar una batalla contra mí, El Gran Lord del Oeste. Sentí que la aura de Naraku desaparecía… reí internamente, pero se borró esa risa mía, al notar como desaparecía otra presencia. Y esa era de mi esposa, mi mujer, mi Kagome. Mire a mi medio hermano como diciendo "tarado ya te diste cuenta. No estés feliz" Pero luego mi rostro mostraba angustia (cosa nunca antes vista en mi) y él lo vio. Instintivamente miro a donde yo dirigía mi mirada. Y se dio cuenta de que se trataba la cosa. La muerta y el niño volvieron a la vida. Ese grupo estaba feliz, pero al no sentir a Kagome; ya que desapareció sin dejar nada de nada, comenzaron sus lágrimas de aquel grupo… de todos. Recordando sus palabras antes del combate, "si llegase a morir… por favor sean felices, no lloren mi perdida, vivan sus vidas, sigan adelante… sean felices por mi… si llegase a morir no se depriman… tomen sus rumbos para sus nuevas vidas…"_. Y_o me fui antes de que me vieran en una situación deplorable…_

_Al llegar a mi palacio. La primera que me recibió fue Rin…_

_–Otto-san –dijo con una sonrisa. Pero al ver que yo estaba por primera vez en mi existencia; con la cara oculta entre mis cabellos que caían formando una cortina…_

_–Que pasa Otto-san… y ¿dónde está Oka-san? –fue lo que dijo. Yo no sabía cómo decirlo sin dañarla. Aunque no importaba la forma, el daño seria el mismo…_

_–Ella… murió… –dije mordiéndome el labio inferior. Era difícil aceptarlo, ella era demasiado fuerte para morir. Pero así pasó…_

_–Que… no… no es verdad –dijo mi pequeña llevándose una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un llanto amargo surgió después de ella, mientras se aferraba a mí en un abrazo…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

_–_Me pregunto si lograre olvidarte –sé que nadie me escucha al estar yo aquí solo frente a este río. Hace poco sentí el aroma de mi hermano y su mujer, seguro van a recoger al zorrito. Al ser el como un hijo adoptivo de mi mujer, yo lo cuido desde lejos aunque él no lo sabe. Era como última voluntad de Kagome, el que yo cuidara de él en sus entrenamientos. Ahora él está bajo el cuidado de Inuyasha y Kikyö, aunque debería estar bajo mi cuidado, ya que en si él era como un hermano para Rin, y ella necesitaba un amigo para no estar triste por la muerte de Kagome… Luego solucionaría eso con el zorrito…

Bueno la razón por la que recuerdo esto, es que hace unas horas cuando todavía el sol estaba en lo alto y no como ahora que se encuentra la gran luna rodeada de estrellas. En la tarde mientras yo dormía un poco; por primera vez en tres días. Estaba recostado bajo un árbol en frente de este mismo río. Al ir abriendo mis ojos de a poco; porque aún tenía algo de sueño. En verdad yo solo cerraría mis ojos para descansar pero no para dormir mucho, ya que tendría que estar con mis instintos y defensas activas pero está tarde no fue así. Y al abrirlos de a poco, vi a una joven. Solo algunos rasgos de ella, al parecer se encontraba del otro lado del río. Pero se fue al momento que yo abrí mis ojos por completo, instintivamente intente detectar su aroma para saber quién era… pero nada… no había nada… recordé su rostro ya que más o menos lo vi a la perfección y mi corazón (si es que aún lo tenía latente) se paró de golpe… esa joven era la viva imagen de mi Kagome… ¿acaso era ella?… ¿o solo una ilusión? Al no sentir su presencia puede que sea su espíritu que cuidase del kitsune que se encontraba cerca o solo una broma pesada de mis ojos y mente… Si yo hubiera sabido que su muerte me afectaría tanto…no me habría enamorado de ella en primer lugar… Ella era humana… yo un demonio… Y ahora; como ella era solo una humana, pues murió… Y yo que soy un demonio viviré mucho más… Y para que, para ¿recordarla? y tal vez el dolor de mi corazón crezca… No debí enamorarme de ella, ya que ahora por eso es que mi faceta de príncipe de hielo se desintegro un poco…

Bueno dentro de poco. Más bien dentro de 1 día será el cumpleaños de ella y también el día que se cumplirá 6 años de su muerte y yo…

…Esperen… esa voz que escucho ahora… ese canto que estoy escuchando… eso definitivamente es… esa voz es de ella… ¿que acaso mi mente me juega una mala pasada?… o quizás esto sea porque estamos cerca de esa fecha para que me pase esto (_como puede ser que te escuche_). Quiero saber de dónde proviene… esperen está en la dirección de la casa de... ¿qué ase su voz en ese lugar?… ¿porque su canto está rodeando ese lugar?…

* * *

_**Detrás de cámaras:**_

___–_Al fin… después de todo termine. Bueno no tarde mucho, la inspiración todavía está intacta –decía Sora. Con un revuelo de hojas alrededor y la laptop en frente.

___–_Viste lo que has causado a Sesshomaru –hablo Inuyasha con voz seria.

___–_T_ú_ vuelve a donde perteneces –dijo apagando el simulador de hologramas– maldito invento. Saco a mis personajes con vida propia a mi mundo –susurro Sora.

___–_No lo lograste –dijo Inuyasha– me quedo hasta que hagas algo. Quiero ver a Kagome.

___–_La veras en recuerdos no te quejes –decía Sora– maldito holograma con mente propia.

___–__¡_Feh! me quedo –sentencio Inuyasha.

___–_No. Tú te vas –desconecto el aparato holográfico.  


**Bueno...esto fue el cuarto capítulo, díganme que les pareció el capítulo, denle me gusta o comenten, estaré muy feliz si lo hacen, este capítulo cuanta algunas cosas más y es narrado por **_**Sesshōmaru. **_

**Les dije que aparecerían los personajes del anime Inuyasha y cómo ven aparecieron, ahora la pregunta es...**

**Sayonara**

**Sora Taka**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones:** los personajes del anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen, al igual que no me pertenece la letra de la siguiente canción que estará en este capitulo lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y algunos personajes, que de seguro ya se dieron cuenta.

lo que esta entre estos simbolos: {} : es la traduccion

lo que este entre estos: ►◄ : son las palabras del recuerdo

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

–Mamá. Hanako dijo mi nombre –dijo un azabache con una sonrisa al lograr que la bebé dijera su nombre. Que desde hace media hora se lo deletreaba.

–Qué maravilla –dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Su hijo sí que era persistente, no se rendía si no obtenía lo que quisiese. Esta vez era que Hanako dijera su nombre.

–Kaoru tu hijo es un encanto –dijo una mujer rubia con una sonrisa mirando al pequeñín oji-azul.

–Sí. Es un niño muy bueno –dijo. Mirando como su hijo intentaba que Hanako hablase y dijera los nombres de todo lo que él le mostraba.

–Se llevan bien –dijo Emily. Cuando sintió algo…– ya es tarde. ¡Niños! Hora de dormir –dijo entrando a la casa. Y los pequeñines que se encontraban agitando a un demonio ave; que ya estaba con los ojos como remolino por el mareo, detuvieron su tarea– Si –dijo el azabache mientras caminaba.

–Mamá dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños verdad –dijo un niño pensativo.

–Claro que si –dijo Kaoru a su pequeño retoño con una sonrisa.

–Es verdad será dentro de 1 día –dijo Emily juntando las manos, puede que enfrente de los demás ella se muestre seria y fría pero en su casa donde esta Hanako su actitud cambia algo juguetona– con cada año te vuelves más vieja –dijo bromeando la Inu-youkai.

– ¡Oye! –dijo ofendida. Kaoru– mira que sigo siendo tan linda y joven como antes –dijo cruzando los brazos. Aunque en ese momento abrió los ojos de sobremanera. _"Espera… ¿cómo es que no eh cambiado?… bueno claro. Tengo facciones un poco más maduras pero… ¿Cómo es que no eh cambiado? desde… Cuanto… cinco…o quizás… Bueno no sé exactamente cuántos años. Creo que cinco o seis. Desde antes que naciera mi pequeño"_

–Kaoru…–dijo Emily– si no mal recuerdo. Cumples 25 años. Así que supongo que por eso sigues tan "linda y joven" –dijo con una sonrisa. Y sin querer respondió una interrogativa de la azabache.

–Mamá… Puedes cantarnos a mí y Hanako para poder dormir –pidió un niño con una carita chibi mientras decía un "por favor".

–Ok –dijo Kaoru– mmm… cual les canto… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! –dijo. Mientras con ayuda de Emily. Tapaban con las mantas a los niños que es encontraban recostados en una muy suave cama.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikitsuku_

_Hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu_

_Futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_...yume…_

_…yume…_

_{{El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está…_

_Entre la luz_

_Y grises cenizas de dolor_

_Uno, dos…_

_…tantos rostros_

_Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo_

_Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos_

_Sueña…_

_…sueña siempre…}}_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita_

_Kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_

_Ikutsu_

_Inoi wo_

_Tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

_{{Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños_

_Creando algo irreal_

_En su propio mundo ideal_

_Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar_

_…sigue ahí…_

_Ahora yo…_

_Voy a proteger tus sueños…}}_

_Watashi wa inoritsudzukeru_

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Watashi wa inoritsudzukeru_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_{{Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor_

_Mientras le prodigo una bendición_

_Dios Morfeo dale este niño tu amor_

_Con un beso el niño despertó…}}_

* * *

Al terminar miro a su pequeño y a la pequeña dormidos como angelitos– se ven tan lindos –dijo Emily– Kaoru ven. Aquí está tu habitación –dijo la joven youkai y Kaoru asintió para luego llegar a una gran habitación de color crema– será mejor que duermas –dijo la youkai.

–Sí. Buenas noches Emily-san –dijo Kaoru para luego cerrar la puerta e ir a dormir…

* * *

Mientras todos dormían un ave se acercó a su ama–Mi señora. Hace unos momentos sentí a su primo muy cerca de aquí –dijo. Y miro como su ama sonreía con nostalgia.

–Si lo sé. Debe de ser difícil para él –dijo mientras se tomaba una taza de té. Mientras miraba la majestuosa luna– no durara mucho –dijo en susurro. No se esperaba que justo ahora su primo estuviese cerca. Definitivamente eso debilitaría su campo de protección. Y ese sujetó se daría cuenta.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Un niño de hakama roja, un haori blanco, botitas negras hasta los tobillos. Jugaba junto a una taiyoukai; rubia de tez blanca con una marquita azul en la mejilla izquierda. Llevaba puesto un haori blanco, hakama blanco con botitas negras. Jugaban en un inmenso jardín. Persiguiendo a dos youkai; uno era como un mini-dragón de color rojo y el otro como un ave de color blanco con gris. Eran Lum y Rem.

–Hanako mira –decía el azabache mientras extendía con sus manos las alitas del mini-dragón. Que era la mitad de lo que media el niño. Mientras que Hanako deba vueltas y vueltas con un pájaro que era del mismo tamaño que el dragón.

–Creo que en vez de jugar. Lo torturan –dijo una joven con una risita nerviosa. Mirando a los niños. Y como su hijo jugueteaba con el dragón.

–Déjalos. Aún son unos bebés. Es normal que jueguen pero al mismo tiempo tortures un poco sin darse cuenta –dijo una taiyoukai rubia mirando a su pequeña y al niño…

Mientras los jovencitos jugaban. La azabache platicaba con Emily. Que acababa de regresar de ir a inspeccionar todo el perímetro que ella tenía que proteger.

–Emily-san ¿tú sabes que me paso hace 6 años? –preguntó Kaoru. Cada vez que hablaba de ese tema, siempre; tanto Misaki como Emily. Lo evitaban.

–Pues no lo sé –dijo dando un trago a su bebida mientras cerraba los ojos– solo te encontré entre en la limitación del Oeste con el Este mientras hacia mi rutina. Estabas ensangrentada pero por suerte estabas viva y tu hijo no había sufrido daños dentro de tu vientre –dijo mirando a otro lado.

–Enserio… –dijo Kaoru pensativa. Para ver si recordaba algo…

* * *

**[[En otro lugar con otro taiyoukai]]**

–_"Esto es ridículo. Yo el Gran Príncipe de las tierras des Oeste; frio, sin compasión, que no hay nada que le sea imposible. Pero a causa de una humana conoció 2 sentimientos. Uno al que llaman 'amor' y ahora conozco el 'dolor'. Un dolor por su ausencia. Por su muerte" –_pensaba un taiyoukai recostado en un árbol. La noche anterior por un momento pensó que su humana estaba viva. Pero no fue así.

_ ►Lo siento no pensé que andabas cerca por que si lo supiera, no hubiera hecho ese pequeño conjuro para escuchar esa melodía, para dormir a mi cachorra…◄_

Recordó las palabras de su prima. Lo que escucho era efectivamente la voz y canto de Kagome. Solo que eran los recuerdos materializados en una luz que convoco su prima Emily.

Mientras observaba el mismo río. Donde vio a esa joven o espíritu que era la viva imagen de Kagome. Se disponía a pensar sobre porque la vio en ese río… El taiyoukai dentro de poco emprendería viaje para ir a su palacio. Donde le esperaba una azabache adolecente de 15 años. Si exacto; era Rin su hija. Él pensaba como estaría esta vez su humor de la niña. Ya han pasado 5 años con 364 días desde la muerte de su madre adoptiva y la pequeña Rin ya no sonreía mucho…

_– ¡_Ya te atrape! –el taiyoukai escucho hablar a alguien. Era la voz de un niño. Y miro detrás de él y ahí entre los arbustos se veía a un niño que atrapaba a un dragoncito que estaba ocultándose. Pero este desapareció en una forma de humo y el niño ahora tenía un montón de hojas entre las manos; en lugar de un dragoncito– ¡oh! Se escavo –dijo el pequeñín. Y es en ese momento que se siente observado. Asique se levanta del suelo, despolvorea su ropa y levanta la vista. A unos 10 metros alguien lo observaba. Y el azabache de curioso se acerca.

–Mmm… –dijo un niño mirando a la persona que ahora estaba a 2 metros de distancia. Ahora se encontraba en la zona de la orilla del rio– Disculpe ¿Quién es? –dijo mirándolo _"piel blanca, cabellos plateados, ojos… ¿dorados?... mmm… ¡Oh también tiene garras!" _pensó el niño mientras analizaba a la persona que estaba en frente de él.

– ¿Usted es un youkai? –preguntó el niño. Mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco a la izquierda.

–Hpm –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sesshomaru. Le intrigaba saber por qué no sentía ni siquiera la esencia del niño– Dime ¿estás muerto? o ¿por qué no siento tú presencia? –decía o más bien ordeno saber una respuesta coherente. El Lord Sesshomaru.

–Que malo –dijo el niño de 5 años. Mientras cruzaba los brazos– yo si estoy vivo. Y…que es eso de sentir ¿presencia? –preguntó con desconocimiento máximo el pequeño niño.

–Tus padres –dijo Sesshomaru– donde están –_"quizás así sabré si eres youkai, humano o que se yo" _pensó el taiyoukai. Miro al pequeño, era de no más 70 cm de altura. Piel blanquita, ojos azules, cabellos negros, haori blanco, hakama roja, botas negras… Con eso se descartaba que fuera youkai, así que solo quedaría saber si era humano. Y si lo era, ¿por qué no olía como humano?.

–Yo… solo tengo mamá. Y ella está por haya –dijo apuntando con su manito del lugar de donde venía– disculpe ¿Por qué los youkai atacan a los humanos? –preguntó inocentemente el niño.

Sesshomaru miro a donde el niño apunto… Era la misma dirección de la casa de su prima. Pero ella tenía una hija no un hijo. Y al parecer este era humano o eso parecía– tu nombre –ordeno saber Sesshomaru.

– ¡Oh! ¡No me respondió! Primero respóndame a lo que le pregunte. Si… –insistió el niño. Aun a la distancia de 2 metros entre él y el taiyoukai. Sesshomaru lo miro. Este era un niño curioso, en vez de asustarse le preguntaba cosas. Tenía un toque de testarudo– primero tu nombre y de dónde eres –dijo Sesshomaru en voz seria. Pero eso no asusto en lo más mínimo a niño.

–Yo me llamo Kotaro Hi… –el pequeño callo un segundo– Kotaro. Y antes vivía en el Este –dijo con una sonrisa– Disculpe ¿quién es usted? –preguntó el niño azabache.

* * *

_**Detrás de cámaras:**_

___–_Qué bien ya acabe –dijo Sora estirándose.

_–_Hija ¿sigues viva? –preguntó alguien tras la puerta.

_–_Si… ¿por qué? –preguntó extrañada la peli-café.

_–_No has salido de ese estudio en dos días… y mañana tienes que ir a clases –volvió a decir la vos tras la puerta de madera de esa habitación en penumbras…

_–_Jeje… con razón me daba hambre –dijo para salir y toparse con la luz del pasillo… que cegó su vista por minutos…

**Que les pareció el capítulo, me la pase escribiendo uno y mil historias en mi cuaderno en el trayecto y saben ya tengo ideas para otro Fic, pero ahora me voy a dormir… no eh dormido nada en días…**

**Aquí esta los link de la canción que canto Kaoru, cópienlo y escúchenlo es un canción muy bonita**:

**Español:** watch?v=7nlLNMbjqXo  
**Instrumental:** watch?v=XDtZxzJfO8I  
**Japones:** watch?v=GL5ex0SfPj

**Ustedes aumentarle el wwwyoutubecom (colocar puntuación donde tenga que ser)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Sesshomaru lo miro. Algo en él le recordaba a alguien…– Sesshomaru Taisho. Lord de las tierras del oeste o tierras de la luna –dijo con aires de grandeza.

–Lord… ¡oh! Un príncipe de estas tierras –dijo maravillado el niño– supongo que todos deben de obedecerle –dijo el pequeño imaginando algo. Sesshomaru lo miro... normalmente los humanos al saber su rango corrían por el miedo. Pero este mocoso no…

–Dime ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sesshomaru. Había algo en el niño que hacía que él quisiera saber más… Un sentimiento de curiosidad… _"un tercer humano que llama mi interés"_ pensó.

–Yo… Vine de visita con mi mamá… ¡Ay! Mi mamá… Mañana es su cumpleaños y todavía no eh pensado que regalarle –dijo el niño mientras pensaba. Todos los años desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre le daba algo a su madre. Y este no sería la excepción.

Sesshomaru miro al pequeño que parecía quemarse en pensamientos– ¿tu edad? –preguntó. Ese "humano" era algo distinto a los otros humanos que había visto.

–Cinco ¿Por qué? –dijo Kotaro. Con su manita mostraba el número de su edad; con sus deditos.

_"Ahora con más razón… Si este cachorro humano apenas tiene esa edad ¿Por qué no está con su madre?" – _no deberías estar con tu madre. Cachorro. Es peligroso que andes solo. Además a los youkai les encanta la carne joven y no dudaran en matarte –dijo Sesshomaru con voz seria y fría _"¡¿qué madre deja a su cachorro merodear por el bosque. Y todavía solo?!"_.

–Pero a mí nunca me ha atacado uno. Y si fuera cierto, entonces ¿usted va a matarme y comerme? –Preguntó Kotaro– Pero como no siento que usted vaya a dañarme no importa. No hay muchos demonios malos por aquí –dijo con una sonrisa. Kotaro podía diferencia entre youkai "malos" de los "buenos" aunque nunca supo cómo lo hacía.

"L_os humanos son raros… Pero este…" _pensó el Taiyoukai. Al momento que gracias a su agudo oído, podía escuchar que una niña llamaba al humano enfrente suyo.

–Te buscan –dijo el Taiyoukai dándose media vuelta.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó Kotaro. Pero la respuesta se resolvió al ver a Hanako salir de entre los arbustos.

–Ko-ta-ro. Jugar –logro decir la pequeña Hanako. Para luego desviar su mirada a Sesshomaru. Que había detenido su andar para ver asía atrás.

_"Tiene el mismo olor de el de mi prima" _pensó Sesshomaru. Y vio como la pequeñísima rubia empezaba a olfatear el aire. Y luego la vio sonreír "¿por qué_ Emily dejaría que su hija jugara con un humano?" _pensó.

En eso pudo ver algo… La cachorra de su prima. Ni se acercaba mucho al humano. Vio un destello azulado "¿_una barrera?… entonces por eso que no sentía su olor… pero espera esa barrera es de una… ¿miko? Y otra barrera de sellado de un ¿youkai?... pero ¿cómo es posible que dos barreras de energías completamente opuestas estén es ese niño?"_ se preguntaba Sesshomaru mientras se alejaba. Tenía que llegar al castillo para el amanecer. Rin lo esperaba para ir a… la tumba que ella y amigos de Kagome hicieron para la azabache.

* * *

–Kotaro. Mi cielo. Donde te habías metido –dijo Kaoru abrazando a su hijo– me asustaste. No vuelvas a salir así –dijo mirando los ojos azules de su hijo. El cual la miraba con una sonrisa y asentía.

–Pero es que Rem se fue por allí. Y sabes mami… Conocí a un youkai –dijo Kotaro. Y su madre junto con Emily, miraron al niño. Estaba en perfecto estado asique de seguro el Youkai no era malvado…

"_Pensé que se había ido. ¡Ay! Sesshomaru. Ocultar tu presencia… Tenías que ser hijo de mi tía. Ahora el sello estará más débil. Ya no más falta que otra energía poderosa se acerque y BUM. Adiós el trabajo de casi 6 años" _pensaba Emily al escuchar como Kotaro lo describía. Definitivamente era Sesshomaru…

–Enserio y como se llamaba –dijo Kaoru. Cuando su hijo seguía describiendo. Hasta dijo que tenía pose arrogante, al parecer era orgulloso, frío, etc.

–Mmm… Era el Lord… Lord… –pensó un rato y luego miro a su madre– Mami… Lo olvide –dijo el niño con una cara chibi.

–Bueno no importa. Ahora ve con Tadase –dijo Kaoru a su hijo. Y este obedeció, ya que entrenaría con Tadase. Él desde los 3 años, cuando aún vivía en las tierras del sol de los dominós de los kitsune. Era entrenado por Misaki. Le dijo que lo hacía para si algún día lo necesitase. Y ahora su maestro era Tadase.

–Se le volvió un habito entrenar eh –dijo Emily mirando al niño alejarse.

–Supongo –dijo Kaoru. Ella era una miko o al menos lo fue antes. Pero al dar a luz, sus poderes se perdieron. Aun así, tenía algo de poder el cual sabía utilizar. Ya que Emily y Misaki le enseñaron. Claro nunca tuvo que usarlos hasta ahora. Según Misaki, ella ahora tenía una vida tranquila comparada a antes de que su hijo nasciera…

* * *

–Mamá mira son para ti –dijo Kotaro– feliz cumpleaños mamá –finalizó con una sonrisa. Extendiendo su mano, donde le entregaba un ramo de flores.

–Arigatou. Mi vida –dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

–Por cierto mamá… ¿recuerdas que murmurabas entre sueños? –preguntó su hijo. Recordando que hace unas horas atrás, su mamá dijo algo, que causo risa en Emily. Pero él no entendía que tenía esas palabras de gracioso…

* * *

–Inuyasha ya hay que ir –dijo Sango mientras sostenía a una de sus hija– Miroku. Tú también –dijo viendo a su esposo con su otra hija– apuren… ya saben a dónde vamos…

Y así todos se dirigieron al pozo devora huesos. Donde cerca de ahí. Junto a un roble, había un lapida en memoria de Kagome.

Al llegar algo inesperado pasó… Inuyasha cayó al suelo por culpa del collar que aun llevaba en el cuello. Ya que solo Kagome se lo podía quitar.

–Je. Kagome aun hace de las suyas desde el otro mundo –dijo Shippo con una sonrisa triste mirando al hanyou contra la tierra. Luego miraron la lápida… Ya habían depositado unas hermosas rosas blancas.

–Este año el lord nos ganó en llegar –dijo Sango con una sonrisa– feliz cumpleaños Kagome –dijo al momento de colocar las flores azules y otras rojas juntas a las blancas.

* * *

–Rin tienes que comer –decía un Jaken a la joven que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en los pájaros– Rin…

–Mire señor Jaken. Cuando mamá estaba viva, en este día las aves cantaban felices. Pero desde hace 6 años… –dijo Rin con voz triste. Ella ya era una adolecente, pero aún tenía ese toque de niña. Al menos eso conservaba de cuando su madre estaba viva.

–Rin a ella no le haiga gustado que estés así –dijo Jaken. Naturalmente ya se comportaba más serio, ya no podía decir "chamaca del demonio ven aquí" como siempre cuando la niña se ponía a corretear. Pero eso ya no lo hacía desde hace 6 años.

–Está bien señor Jaken –dijo para luego disponerse a comer. Rin desde ya un año, le había pedido a su "padre" que la instruyera para saber defenderse. Era una buena manera de alejar sus recuerdos de su mente. Y pues dentro de un rato empezaría su entrenamiento.

"_Me pregunto si volverá a ser como era cuando todavía era pequeña" _se preguntaba Jaken en la cabeza. Desde la muerte de Kagome, absolutamente todos cambiaron, pero intentaron seguir adelante sin ella. Y eso también incluye a Jaken. Ella era su "ama"; al ser pareja de Sesshomaru. Le había tomado el mismo cariño que tenía por su amo. Pero ahora esa chica con ojos chocolate ya no estaba…

* * *

**3 meses después…**

_–En donde estoy… ya eh muerto_

_"… no estas muerta"_

_– ¿Enserio?…_

_"además…"_

_–… Midoriko…._

_"….como mi reencarnación. Por tu vida y por la vida que llevas… Vive… Se fuerte… ya que…"_

Kaoru despertó… Últimamente tenía muchos sueños. El cual recordaba que al despertar; bien despertaba con lágrimas o feliz… Pero este era la primera vez que recordaba cómo fue… Ya que los demás…

–Qué raro… –dijo Kaoru– ¿Midoriko?... ¿reencarnación?... ¿La vida que llevas…? –Kaoru supo en ese instante que se refería a Kotaro– entonces. Gracias a ella pude vivir y poder tener a Kotaro. Por ella estoy sana y a salvo… –se levantó y dirigió a bañarse…

**1 hora después…**

–Emily –llamo Kaoru a la rubia taiyoukai.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Emily "_o no la barrera se sigue debilitando…"_

–Lo que pasa… ¿Sabes sobre Midoriko?… Creo que era mi encarnación pasada. Por ella es que sigo viva –dijo mirando los ojos verdes de la youkai.

– ¿Recordaste algo?… –preguntó. Y Kaoru asintió. Emily soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a Kaoru.

–Pues. Era una miko de hace 300 años que murió por la esfera de las 4 almas. Y antes de eso… Derroto a un ser extremadamente maligno que quedo sellado hasta hoy en día –dijo. Y miro a Kaoru, al parecer se sorprendió– dime ¿recuerdas algo más?…

-No…

* * *

**_Detrás_**_** de cámaras:**_

_Al fin luego de reescribirlo y pensarlo... al fin termino - decía Sora suspirando._

_**mira el aparato de holograma**_

_No... lo dejare apagado - dijo volviendo a leer lo que antes había escrito._

_**10 minutos después**_

_Mmm__... creo que sera la hora para aclaras cosas en el fic - dijo en pose pensativa._

_Bueno a escribir la continuación de los otros Fic y los nuevos - dirigió la vista a la hoja de papel y empezo a escribir..._

**Que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor sean buenos y denle una oportunidad a mi historia ya verán que se pondrá mejor T.T la escribo por ustedes así que no sean malos y al menos regalenme un reviews ok.**

**si aun no entiende de que trata esperen y verán le aseguro que les va a gustar (o al menos eso espero).**

**Sora Taka**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

–El sello se ha roto –dijo Misaki temblando ligeramente. Sintió que el sello de retención que estaba en el Norte se había roto un poco– 300 años han pasado… La reencarnación de Lady Midoriko está viva. Y tendrá que acabar con lo que Midoriko-san empezó –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada al Norte. Apretando con algo de fuerza la canasta de yerbas que llevaba, continuo– Está despertando… Ya comenzó…

* * *

**En las lejanías del Este, poco antes que llegue a las limitaciones del Oeste…**

–Una energía demoníaca está despertando –dijo volteando la mirada– Norte… –dijo al ver la dirección donde sentía la presencia – Tardara… –retomo su marcha– Tardara un poco más…

* * *

_"No… ¡Parece que todo está en contra!" _pensó Emily mirando al Norte "_Supongo que Kanade ya se dio cuenta" _volvió a pensar– Misaki vendrá… Kaoru… –susurro mirando a la azabache jugar con los niños– nuevamente estarás en peleas…

–Mi señora Kanade-sama llego –dijo Tadase a la taiyoukai rubia– ¿lo sintió?… Emily-sama… –preguntó el peli-naranja mirando a Emily.

- Si… Yami… está despertando –dijo mientras miraba a su esposo acercarse– Kaoru volverá a pelear –finalizo dejando a un Tadase sorprendido… No se esperaba que tenían que tomar tal medida…

–Emily… –dijo un youkai de cabellera negra, piel semi morena, ojos zafiro, marcas violetas en las mejillas– también lo sentiste –dijo. Vio que ella asintió, luego dirigió su mirada a su hija y la vio junto a 2 personas. Este abrió sus ojos– ella…

–No lo digas Kanade… No recuerda nada… –dijo Emily– Pero al menos tenemos que hacer que recuerde a usar sus poderes, para así pueda ir al Norte… –dijo. Kanade la miro…

– ¿Piensas decirme que ella volverá al campo de batalla?… Después de 6 años… Y ahora que tiene que cuidar de él. Sabes que si muere… y el pequeño se entera…. –dijo mientras veía a Kaoru reírse junto a los dos infantes.

–Sé que al ser madre tendría que dejar las peleas. Pero sabes, seguro que si Kaoru se va a por Yami, ese pequeño… –dijo volteando la mirada– es tan terco y obstinado que la seguirá… Tiene el carácter de su madre y padre cuando de peleas se trata –dijo mirando al niño.

Kanade se dirigió a saludar a su pequeña hija– hola Hanako –dijo mientras la alzaba. Luego miro a los invitados– Hola –dijo con normalidad y media sonrisa.

– ¿Usted es el padre de Hanako? –preguntó Kotaro mirando al hombre en frente suyo.

–Si yo soy su padre –dijo. Vio como una sonrisa medio triste estaba en los labios del niño para luego escucharlo decir "_es un gusto conocerlo"._

–Buenas tardes. Él es mi hijo Kotaro –dijo Kaoru. Kanade pensó en el significado del nombre sonrió un poco, ese nombre le quedaba al niño al menos un poco…

–Y yo soy Kaoru. Un gusto en conocerlo –dijo Kaoru inclinando un poco la cabeza para luego sonreír. Kanade escucho el nombre… _"pero si…" _pensó y luego de responder al gesto con otra sonrisa. Miro a Emily y ella solo rodo los ojos y se hacia la desentendida.

* * *

**5 meses después**

–Vamos Kotaro. Sigue así –dijo Tadase mientras miraba al niño que recientemente cumplió 6 años humanos. Kotaro estaba entrenando, al pequeño le llamaba mucho la atención el querer entrenar y combatir por alguna razón. Ahora se disponía a subir un gran árbol de 10 metros y de tronco liso…– apenas vas en las primeras ramas. Tienes que llegar a la copa –dijo el peli naranja.

– ¡Oh! Acaso cree usted que esto es fácil –decía Kotaro a tres metros sobre el suelo y seguía escalando _"Como persevera y lo orgulloso que es. No piensa darse por vencido. Ya ha caído varias veces y aun así…" _pensó Tadase mirando al niño.

* * *

**Por otro lado, otras personas entrenaban también…**

–Vamos Kaoru, concéntrate y saca tu poder –dijo Misaki. Ella había llegado hace 3 meses; luego de haber ido al Norte a reforzar el sello y su hermana se quedó intentar hacer que Yami vuelva al sueño que había estado, al menos hasta que Kaoru recordase como usar sus propios poderes.

–Sí. Así está bien –dijo Emily. Kaoru aún no se creía que ella tenía que ir al Norte a matar a un youkai que había causado desgracias desde hace 300 años. Pero no se negó a entrenar ni a la misión. Ella tenía que hacerlo por la humanidad y por Kotaru. Por ser la reencarnación de Midoriko…

* * *

**Pasado unas horas**

–Bien. Lo lograste Kaoru. Acabamos con todo tu entrenamiento –dijo Misaki. En eso Emily traía dos paquetes.

– ¿Enserio soy lo suficientemente poderosa para matarlo? –preguntó. Pero no recibió respuesta.

–Kaoru… Esta es tu vestimenta de combate; es similar a la que tenías hace 6 años, y esta es tu espada con la que se encontraba en tu poder –dijo Emily entregándole ambos paquetes.

_"Tengo que ser fuerte. Derrotar a ese youkai. Para así mi hijo no corra peligro. Y por aquellas sacerdotisas que murieron por culta de él"_ pensó. Recordando cuando le dijeron algo sobre su oponente que aún permanecía sellado…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_–Señorita Misaki –dijo Kotaro mientras la abrazaba. Ella se tranquilizó al ver que el niño aún tenía el sello… Porque si no…_

_– ¿Misaki?... –dijo Kaoru y luego fue a saludarla…_

_._  
_._  
_._

_–… luego Midoriko lo sello en alguna parte de las tierras del Norte. Pero hace 56 años logro salir y creó a un ser llamado Naraku, a bases de engaños. Logramos sellarlo, pero Naraku siguió con vida y acabo con la vida de Kykio; otra sacerdotisa de la Shikon. Y ella sello al hanyou –decía Misaki. Kaoru se disponía a escucharla, y ponerse triste; ya que escucho como fue que ella decidió sellar a aquel hanyou._

_–Después… hace 10 años una nueva sacerdotisa apareció. Luego de 5 años de recolectar la perla, logro matar a Naraku; una marioneta más de Yami. Y la perla desapareció. Ahora Yami intenta salir nuevamente de su encierro. Si lo logra antes de que llegues al Norte… tendrás que pelear –dijo Misaki. Kaoru solo asintió, era su deber…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

**A la semana siguiente.**

–Mamá yo voy contigo –dijo Kotaro a su madre.

–Pero hijo. Será peligroso, no quiero exponerte a riesgos –dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de su hijo.

–Mamá no quiero que te vayas. Y si te vas, me voy contigo –dijo con voz decidida. Kaoru lo miro, esos ojos azules de su hijo mostraban determinación… y esa faceta de niño serio…

_"De tal palo tal astilla" _pensó Emily al ver al cachorro _"No queda mucho… su sello se va a romper" _pensó. Se dio cuenta ya que, por un segundo se logró sentir el aura del pequeño. Y eso también lo sintió Kanade.

–Déjalo ir contigo. Seguro que si no lo dejas ir, de todas formas hallara la manera –dijo Kanade llamando la atención de todos.

–Pero –dijo Kaoru. No quería que su pequeño estuviera en alguna pelea; era muy pequeño.

–Su instinto le dice que te proteja. Además, ningún Youkai lo atacara –dijo el taiyoukai peli negro– su olor no será captado por ningún youkai. Tiene una barrera, así que tranquila. Déjalo ir –finalizo Kanade. Sabía que no era buena idea, pero era mejor que el niño este con su madre… ya que…

–Ves mami. Entonces ¿me dejas ir? –preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa.

–Está bien. Pero si hay algún peligro te ocultas para que no te pase nada ok –y recibió un asentimiento de su hijo. Y así ambos marcharon al Norte.

.

.

–Se debilita –dijo Kanade mirando a Emily.

–Que esperabas. Estuvo en contacto con mi primo y luego contigo. Sus **youkai internos** son tan fuertes que debilitaron mi campo sobre él. Que le puse ni bien nació –dijo Emily viendo al azabache irse con su madre _"Lo más normal será que ella recuerde mientras el sello se debilita… Espero que estén bien…"_

* * *

Hola cuando tiempo ha pasado, creo que demasiado, bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo, quiero comentarios si no es mucha molestia.

**Kotaro: **Joya, respeto, impertinente, gran persona.

ESO significa el nombre del niño.

Bueno estoy algo más en estos momentos, así que me despido.

**Sora Taka**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

–Mamá ¿cuándo nos tomara llegar al Norte? –preguntó Kotaro mientras seguía caminando. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que partieron y el viaje era tranquilo; si así se lo puede decir.

–Pues un mes más o menos. Las tierras del Norte están lejos de nuestra ubicación –respondió a su hijo. Kaoru se sentía rara… Esto le causaba nostalgia. Y cuando veía a su hijo como correteaba en medio del transcurso… le traía nostalgia. Hasta visiones de una criatura como un león junto a su hijo, o si no otra especie que se recostaba en la cabeza de Kotaro…

–Vaya… que emoción –dijo su hijo– ¡eh! Un viaje con mamá para ir al norte –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Pero no vamos a jugar. Y tu pequeño tenías que quedarte –dijo con un suspiro. Claro que convencer a su hijo que regresara era un fracaso total. Además ya habían andado un buen trecho, así que ya no había marcha atrás.

–Ya lo sé mami. Soy muy grande ahora. Puedo estar en un combate y además ganar –dijo con orgullo. Recordando como gano a Tadase. Su madre lo miro y rio por lo bajo.

–Pero que dices. Tan solo tienes seis años, aun eres un niño mi cielo. Y un niño no entrara a un combate real, porque si alguien debe pelear en esta misión seré yo y tú mi tesoro no… –dijo con vos firme. No permitiría que su lindo hijo peleara. Si es que Yami despertaba antes de que llegue y lo purifique y haga desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ella pelearía, pero no su hijo. Ella; Kaoru Hiraki, no dejaría que su hijo peleara, eso sí que no.

Kotaro puso cara de niño regañado mientras cruzaba los brazos– está bien –dijo para luego volver a ser el niño alegre, despreocupado, algo terco y orgulloso.

_"Como cambia a cada rato" _pensó su madre con una sonrisa. Para retomar su camino al Norte.

* * *

**A la semana siguiente**

–Mamá… mamá… Mamá despierta –dijo un niño a su madre. Mientras ella se reponía un poco.

–Estoy bien. Fue solo un desmayo, no pasa nada –dijo Kaoru sentándose. Estaba en una cueva– ¿me trajiste hasta aquí? –preguntó.

–Si… Te caíste luego de derrotar a ese oni y estábamos cerca de esta cueva –dijo Kotaro. Se preocupó por su madre. Pero al parecer heridas no tenía. Derrotar a ese oni no fue difícil pero luego le empezó a doler la cabeza y cayo…

–Tranquilo mi pequeño –dijo abrasándolo. Su hijo para sus seis años era muy maduro al no mostrar debilidad ante nada al igual que esa tarde.

_"Pero que habrán sido esas tres personas… nada más vi sus siluetas… no recuerdo muy bien sus rostros" _pensó Kaoru. En la aparición del oni, por un momento sintió que tenía compañía de su lado dispuesta a atacar al oni, pero desaparecieron… eran fantasmas de sus recuerdos. Luego de darle un zarpazo con su espada y matar al oni. Miro su espada y unas imagines entraron a su cabeza como una película corrida… Pero solo recordaba 5 siluetas… y luego otras 3…

–Mama, ¿segura que estas bien? –preguntó su hijo. Kaoru solo asintió y miro su espada envainada; **Inochi o mamoru, **así estaba escrito en la empuñadura roja con letras azul-plata, la vaina era negra. Luego dirigió su vista a su atuendo; hakama blanca con botas hasta los tobillos negro, haori blanco pero nos estampas en las magas de color azul en formas de llamas y un obi azul con estampas de nubes rojas.

_"Raro… Siento nostalgia… Porque…" _pensó la joven azabache.

–Mami te noto muy pensativa ¿estás bien? –volvía a interrogar, sacando de sus pensamientos a su madre. Ella lo miro y por más de un segundo creyó ver una ilusión ya que vio a otra persona, pero luego parpadeo y nuevamente era su hijo… _"Raro…" _volvió a pensar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Caminaron, caminaron, caminaron, un viaje normal. En una que otra ocasión Kaoru peleaba contra, onis, youkai de nivel bajo y otros de nivel medio.

–Mira mamá –dijo Kotaro. Su madre dirigió su mirada a donde el niño miraba.

–Es una tumba –susurro Kaoru. En sí, era una lápida. Alrededor de ella habían; flores rojas y blancas, unas rosas azules y amarillas. Se acercó y leyó un nombre– Kagome H. –estaba inscrito en la piedra.

– ¿Quién es mamá? –preguntó su hijo que al igual que su madre leyó lo que decía.

–No lo sé hijo. Pero al parecer ya murió, mi niño… –respondió a su hijo. Rezaron un poco para que el alma descanse en paz y retomaron su viaje.

* * *

**Al anochecer.**

–Que sueño~ –dijo Kotaro bostezando– ¡neh! Mamá. Acampemos aquí –pidió su hijo y ella asintió.

Luego de haber ido a un río que estaba cerca, pesco algunos peces. Por un momento otros fantasmas de su pasado le hizo alucinas al escuchar risitas infantiles y otra silueta junto a otra más chica pescando y luego corriendo…

– ¡Ay! –se agarró la cabeza– sé que siempre quise recordar lo que me paso antes pero… si eso hará que me duela tanto la cabeza y opresión en mi pecho, espero no recordar nadad –dijo mientras asaba los pescados.

–Ya están listos –dijo Kaoru y su hijo llego a sentarse y comer el pescado que le dio cu madre.

–Estuvo rico –dijo Kotaro al acabas su pescado– mami mira que linda luna –dijo Kotaro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la falda de su madre que estaba recargada en un árbol.

–Si es hermosa –respondió Kaoru prendada de la más hermosa luna llena.

* * *

**3 días después…**

–Kotaro aléjate –dijo Kaoru tomando la empuñadura de su espada dispuesta a tacar a la persona que tenía en frente.

–Pero señorita no ataque. Somos nosotros –dijo un hombre lobo.

–No os conozco –dijo Kaoru a la defensiva. Y ataco– sois hombres lobos. No conozco a ninguno de vosotros –dijo nuevamente. Ella no quería matar a nadie, ellos tenías aspecto humano e inofensivos. Pero dicen por ahí "las apariencias engañas" Y los noqueo para así ir donde su hijo e irse de ahí.

No los mato ya que algo la paro y eso era otros recuerdos donde veía sangre… muertes… fuego… Y no quiso verla ahora. Asique solo los noqueo, además tenía a su pequeño. No dejaría que el viese morir a alguien... Los youkai... Bueno eso los podría ver... Pero los de forma humana…

* * *

**Luego de 20 minutos**

–Despierta –dijo un hombre lobo de cabellos grises con una mecha negra.

–Que ocurrió… –dijo el otro levantándose aún aturdido.

–Tenemos que ir con Kouga –dijo el lobo de la mecha azabache.

–Pero no sabemos si era la señorita Kagome. Recuerdas, ella murió –respondió el otro lobo de cabello gris.

–Lo se Hakaku… Pero lo que vimos… Tenemos que decírselo –dijo recordando cuando vieron a esa joven que era parecida a la fallecida Kagome.

–Está bien, Ginta. Vámonos rápido entonces –respondió Hakaku mientras se levantaba del suelo.

* * *

**Luego en la cueva de los lobos del oeste**

–¿Donde esta Kouga? –preguntó Ginta mientras entraba en la cueva.

–Kouga se fue a las tierras del Norte esta mañana –respondió Ayame mirándolos confundida. Traían cara de ver un fantasma.

–Señora Ayame. Hemos visto a la señora Kagome –dijo Ginta mientras se acerca más.

–Pero eso es imposible –respondió Ayame dando un brinco de la impresión.

–Pero puede que no sea ella –dijo Hakaku. Era imposible que fuera Kagome. Quizás un antepasado de la joven del futuro… Eso es lo que llego a pensar.

–Pero si se parece a Kagome… Abrirá otra herida que se ha tardado mucho en cerrar –dijo Ayame con voz triste. A ella; al igual que a todos, le afecto la muerta de la chica del futuro.

–Tendremos que esperar a Kouga –hablo Ginta mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

* * *

**En el palacio de la Luna**

–Señor Sesshomaru ¿enserio ira? –preguntó Jaken mirando a su amo.

– Si –dijo Sesshomaru– No me tomara ni 3 días para llegar a las tierras del Norte –finalizó. Para así marcharse en una esfera de luz voladora…

* * *

**Finalizado el capitulo a las 12:25 Am / 16/06/13**

**Hola como están... Faby Sama, hise un esfuerzo para animarme un poco para subir este capitulo... pues como dije en mi otro fic de vampire knight hace unas horas... pues estoy triste, pero al menos subi este capitulo... tal como en mi otro fic, dire estas palabras...  
**

**hace unas horas (****9:40 pm / 15/06/13)**

Hoy es un día de penas y tristeza para mi casa… y vecinos… eh subido el capítulo… pero no con las ganas ni con la sonrisa de siempre… pues verán…

Hace unas horas… a las 7 pm para ser exactos… murió un amigo de la infancia de mis hermanos y en cierta forma también mío… ayer fueron mis hermanos a verlo, estaba bien, yo no lo vi ya que tenía clases en la tarde, pero hoy… a las 8pm nos enteramos de su muerte… mis hermanos y mama están en el velorio que se está llevando a cabo a 1 casa de la mía, ya que éramos vecinos… afecto a todos la muerta de Goni (así se llamaba) ya que mi mama desde que Goni era pequeño lo conocía… yo no fui porque en cierta forma no me gustaría verlo en un ataúd y su familia llorando…

El chico tenía como 20-22 años nada más… murió en el hospital por causa de un tumor según se… pero se a quien en verdad le afecto su muerte es a su familia y novia… Goni… lo último que quería antes de morir era ver a su madre, novia y sus hijos, uno de tres meses y otro de un año y tres meses de edad… pero no sé si llego a verlos para así caer dormido por toda la eternidad… en verdad estoy triste, y sé que no debería decirlo a ustedes… pero… aun así es por eso que ahora estoy triste y me duele saber que sus hijos, sus 2 pequeños… no conocerán a su padre… crecerán sin el… Goni ama a sus hijos desde que nacieron, eran su luz, los amo hasta el momento de su muerte… en verdad nadie espera que muriera… pero quiero llorar en tan solo saber que esos bebés no tendrán a su padre y ni siquiera lo recordaran ya que aún sus mentes son muy jóvenes para guardar recuerdos…

Bueno… es mejor que me retire… tomemos un minuto de silencio por la muerte de este chico, que sé que no conoces pero fue un gran hombre y buen amigo con mis hermanos y conmigo…

**(****22:12pm) **Bueno... se que me despedí hace mas de media hora... solo regrese a decirles que el próximo capitulo lo subiré en tres días, no me siendo muy de ánimos para escribirlo ahorita... hasta el cielo no esta feliz... lleva lloviendo desde las 7pm... desde que murió Goni... en verdad estoy triste por la muerte de un amigo... por eso los ánimos no están y por eso el siguiente capítulos para todas mis historias serán en tres días, quizás ya este ánimos para entonces...

Sin más me despido…

**Sora Taka**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

–Mami esos hombres que vimos ayer ¿era hombres lobos? –preguntó un niño jalando un poco de la hakama de su madre.

–Sí. No se puede decir con seguridad si son buenos o malos –dijo Kaoru mirando a su hijo.

–Pero si no los mataste. ¿Eran buenos? –preguntó Kotaro colocándose en frente de su madre.

–No lo sé… Pero por alguna razón parece que me conocían… o tal vez me confundieron… Así que no los mate para busquen a quien estén buscando –respondió Kaoru a su hijo. Kotaro lo pensó, era cierto. Cuando vio a eso lobos, ellos lo querían atacar a él, pero los hombres lobo los detuvieron. Y luego miraron a su madre. Quedaron en shock. Y luego, deliraban…

–Si… Mira mami. Unas termas –dijo Kotaro con una sonrisa– Me puedo ir a bañar –pidió a su madre. Y ella asintió. Kaoru también fue a tomar un baño a las termas que su hijo encontró…

* * *

**30 minutos después…**

–Mira mami. El sol sí que esta brillante –decía Kotaro luego de haberse cambiado. Mientras su madre sacaba algo de su "mochila".

–Sí, verdad. Ven, vamos a esa sombra de aquel árbol –dijo Kaoru. Pero al ver como su hijo se sentaba a las sombras de aquel roble. Otro espejismo apareció. Un hombre recostado en una de las ramas de aquel frondoso roble. Pero luego desapareció– ¡Ay! Tuve seis años de amnesia. Y ahora hasta veo espejismo –dijo tocando su cabeza. Para luego preparar la comida, con los comestibles que compro en el pueblo anterior. Pero vio como si una luz fugaz pasaba por el cielo– Hmp –dijo arqueando la ceja. Era todavía de día para ver estrellas fugaces…

* * *

Sesshomaru volaba por los cielos. Desde sus tierras hasta las tierras del Norte, para hablar con el lord de esas tierras. Ya que lo había enviado a llamar para tratar un asunto.

–Parece que energía maligna se encentra en el Norte –dijo Sesshomaru. Y por reflejo miro sus tierras que se encontraba abajo, y… Vio a una mujer de cabellera negra junto a un niño – ¿Kotaro? –pronuncio al reconocer al pequeño que estaba recostado en el pasto bajo la sombre del roble… Solo fue una visión fugaz, por la velocidad que iba pero…_ "Espera… Esa mujer…" _pensó un momento. Ya que su cara se le hacía conocida… Demasiado conocida… "_Pero… ¿qué mujer lleva a su hijo si va a pelear?" _pensó al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

* * *

–Vaya. Al parecer Sesshomaru también va al Norte –dijo Kouga que caminaba normalmente por el bosque– Pero qué es lo que pasa en las tierras del Norte –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ya que hace días la tribu del Norte lo habían llamado.

–Ay, cuando tiempo ha pasado… –dijo al viento– Ay Kagome, porque tuviste que morir… –dijo al momento que una brisa roso su rostro. Y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios– Haiga querido que fueras la primera en enterarte del nacimiento de mi cachorra…

* * *

–Inuyasha. Lo sentiste –dijo Shippo acercándose al orejas de perro.

–Si… también tú. ¿Verdad Kykio? –preguntó Inuyasha. Kykio asintió. Sintieron un poder similar; pero mucho más fuerte, que al de Naraku. La azabache por alguna razón, algo le decía que tenían que ir.

–Por cierto… Me parece raro que Kykio no envejezca – dijo Shippo. Kykio e Inuyasha lo miraron…

–Seguro es por la perla. Cuando se cumplió el deseo, redujo nuestro envejecimiento al máximo –explico Kykio. Inuyasha después de años ahora tenía las facciones más finas. Shippo había crecido y ya no era un bebé youkai. Sango y Miroku no habían cambiado en nada con la edad. Todos seguían casi igual que hace años.

–Deberíamos ir al Norte –dijo Inuyasha con seriedad. Kykio y Shippo asintieron.

–Sera mejor solo ir nosotros. Sango Y Miroku tienen que cuidar de sus gemelas ahora –comento Shippo. Y así al día siguiente partieron al Norte...

* * *

_–_Mami ¿cuánto falta? –preguntó un niño somnoliento.

–Tranquilo. Mira, caminamos hasta el comienzo de ese claro y ahí acampamos. Solo un poco más –decía a su hijo que se encontraba cansado– ven –dijo extendiendo sus manos. Y luego alzo a su hijo.

–Vaya, ya te dormiste –dijo acariciando el rostro de su hijo mientras lo recostaba. Para luego taparlo con unas mantas.

–Duerme mi cielo –beso la frente de Kotaro. Y así se dispuso a dormir; luego de observar que todo estaría seguro. Antes de cerrar sus parpados vi la hermosa luna. Dentro de 1 semana seria luna nueva…

* * *

**_"Que débil"_**

**_–¡Cállate!_**** _–_**

**_"Niña… Muere"_**

**_–No te saldrás con la tuya–_**

_Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios** "Ya me salí con la mía. Si no, mira esa escena Ka-"**_

* * *

La joven despertó. Aún era muy temprano; acababa de amanecer.

− ¿Pero quién… era?... ¿Sería mi antiguo enemigo? –se preguntaba Kaoru. Miro a su hijo. Estaba dormido – Pequeño hora de despertar.

−Buenos días mami –dijo feliz el pequeño infante.

* * *

**/o/30 minutos después/o/**

–Mamá. Te ha estado doliendo la cabeza desde hace días ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kotaro a su madre.

–Sí. No es nada –respondió Kaoru _"Otro recuerdo… Pero no está explicito… ¿Quién era ese pelinegro?" _pensó mientras retomaba su marcha.

–Está bien. –dijo con desconfianza su hijo. Y en ese momento vio una pequeña ninfa– Sugoi –dijo mientras perseguía a la criaturita.

–Kotaro. No molestes a las ninfas –pidió Kaoru. Mirando como su hijo, seguía a la pequeña hada.

–Pero mira mami. Es Yuuki –dijo cuándo el hada se sentó en la palma de su mano. Y se la mostro a su madre.

–Sí, es verdad… Hola Yuuki –dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa. Era aquella hada que se había encariñado con Kotaro cuando él tenía cuatro años.

–Yuuki ¿Por qué desapareciste esa vez? –preguntó el niño– No importa. ¿vendrás, verdad? –la pequeña hada sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Hacia ruiditos de campanillas cuando hablaba, cosa que el idioma que usaba, no podía ser entendible por los humanos; razón por la cual cuando hablaba, tenía que hacer mímicas para que comprendieran lo que decía.

– ¡Vaya! Así que una tormenta te mando lejos –dijo Kaoru mientras seguía caminando. Yuuki asintió. Era un hada de piel celestina, ojos rojos y cabellera plateada ascendiendo a negro, alas trasparentes y un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

* * *

–Para que me mandaste a llamar –dijo Sesshomaru al hombre pelirrojo.

–Quería tu ayuda. Al parecer un demonio de hace 300 años ha despertado. Pero tiene su aroma disuelto –dijo el joven pelirrojo. Él era de tez blanca, ojos de color verde agua. Traía puesto un traje de combate de color azul combinado con blanco.

–Está bien. Cuando aparezca atacare. –dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación de aquel castillos de _"Las tierras de la Luz". _

* * *

**_"Entonces lo matare. Y ya no tendrás escusa"_**

**_–¡Estás loco! –_**

**_"¡Esta decidido! No hay marcha atrás ¡Tu serás mía!"_**

**_–Como si él fuera a permitírtelo–_**

* * *

En ese instante, una vez más, Kaoru despertó. _"pero quien era… ¡Ay! Recordar tanto me confunde" _pensó Kaoru. Solo se había dormido un rato, ya que Yuuki y Kotaro aun jugaban con las hojas de los arboles…

– ¡Mamá! Ya despertaste –dijo Kotaro acercándose.

–Si mi niño. Vamos, aún nos falta una semana y tres días para llegar –dijo mientras levantaba su espada que estaba junto a ella. La espada al palpito _"Raro…"_pensó la azabache. Para minutos después seguir con su camino junto a su hijo…

* * *

**_–¡Pervertido!_** **_–_**

**_"¡Yo!... Eso no es cierto. Yo soy un hombre respetuoso"_**

**_–Cara de ángel mente de diablo–_**

**Ya no peleen...**

**_-¡Dejen el parloteo!-_**

* * *

–¡Ay! Otro recuerdo –dijo la azabache mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.

–Mamá ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kotaro al ver a su madre detenerse.

–Sí, tranquilo. –le dedico una sonrisa a su pequeño.

_"Todos los recuerdos son raros… Pero a la vez traen nostalgia" _pensó la joven madre mientras seguía caminando por aquel sendero…

* * *

**Detrás**** de cámaras:**

___**–**Bien. Después de mucho tiempo, eh subido un capitulo. __**–**dijo Sora mientras suspiraba._

_______–Cruel –se escucho decir a alguien._

_______________–Por favor. Ya tendrás que aceptarlo. Ella ya no esta, Inuyasha ________–dijo Sora con un suspiro________– Y me puedes repetir como es que saliste nuevamente..._

_______________________________________–Tu hermano conecto eso. Y luego aparecí aquí. Por cierto,¿porque no puedo ver lo que los otros hacen? –Preguntó Inuyasha_

_______________________________________–Fácil. Por que tu no estabas ahí. Yo lo puedo verlos por que yo soy la propietaria del fic. Tu eres un personaje que solo vera que pasa ante tus ojos -dijo Sora tomando un poco de café._

_______________________________________–¡Hija el perro esta en ahí! Es que no lo encuentro y es hora de darle su comida –Una voz tras la puerta de madera se escucho. _

_______________________________________Sora movió su cabeza para ver ese estudio que era ahora como su habitación. Vio a un perro blanco con manchas negras y cafés. Luego dirigió una mirada a una cama que estaba en la habitación y vio a un Hanyou de orejas de perro._

_______________________________________–¡Si papá!¡Aquí esta el **perro**! –dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras Inuyasha la fulminaba con la mirada.–¡Oh! ¡vamos Inuyasha! No te enojes. Yo me refería al otro perrito –dijo con una pequeña risita mientras abría la puerta; para sacar afuera al cachorro; para que le dieran su comida._

**Bueno como les va a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Si lo se, es la primera ves que tardo mas de lo habitual. Pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, al menos ahora estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas. Intentare subir mas capítulos en estas dos semanas ok.**

**Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima.**

**Sora Taka**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**"¡Me pego!"**

**-Tú molestaste-**

**–Ven aquí pequeño. Y tú ¡No vuelvas a pegarle o te entierro vivo! –**

**-Pero si él-**

**–Te entierro vivo–**

**-E-está bien-**

* * *

Kaoru detuvo su andar. Pero no para quejarse del dolor de cabeza, si no para reír. Ese recuerdo enserio le dio risa. Kotaro la miro sin comprender. Pero esta vez un dolor ataco al niño.

–¡Kotaro! ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kaoru sosteniendo a su hijo.

–Si mamá… solo es… un pequeño dolor en mi brazo –dijo el pequeño asiéndose en fuerte. Kaoru lo miro y lo recostó con preocupación en las sombras de un árbol…

* * *

–¡Ay! Una semana más y llego –dijo Kouga siguiendo con su camino.

Luego de caminar, vio a un río y decidió ir a beber un poco de agua pero…

–¿Mmm? –dijo cuando escucho a lo lejos un quejido de dolor.

Se acercó al lugar y vio un niño recostado en el tronco de un roble. Era un pequeño pelinegro, de piel blanca, con haori rojo y hakama negro verdoso…

–¿Un humano? –dijo acercándose y mirando a aquel niño que se encontraba dormido.

–¡No te atrevas a dar ni un paso más! –escucho decir a una voz. Volteo a ver quién era y… quedo completamente en shock.

**_"Entonces lo matare" _**_Se escuchó en la mente de Kaoru._

_"Pero si se parece al chico de mis recuerdos" _pensó Kaoru observando al joven pelinegro de traje de piel de lobo.

–Ka-go-me –dijo Kouga al salir del shock– ¿eres tu verdad? Ya sabía que era imposible que murieras tan fácilmente –dijo un paso en dirección a la chica.

–No te conozco –dijo sujetando su espada– ¿quién eres? Aléjate de mi hijo. No puedo saber si eres mi enemigo o amigo, pero aléjate de Kotaro, ahora. –exigió Kaoru. Por instinto, la joven quería que su hijo estuviera lejos del alcance de cualquier criatura que desconociese.

–¡Soy yo! Kouga. ¿Kagome que te ocurre? –preguntó el pelinegro– espera… ¿Él es tu hijo? –dijo volteando su mirada asía el pequeño.

–Sí. Y yo a ti no te conozco –dijo firmemente. Aunque dudo por un segundo ya que…

–Eres Kagome. ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? –dijo Kouga algo dudoso.

–Yo soy Kaoru Hiraki. No conozco a ninguna Kagome y mucho menos a ti –dijo Kaoru bajando un poco su espada.

–¡No! Tú eres Kagome. Acuérdate de mí, ¡soy yo, Kouga. Oh al menos acuérdate de la bestia, o el kitsune, la exterminadora, el monje, Rin, Ayame o por lo menos de Sesshomaru! –dijo alterado. "_Es Kagome. Es ella y nadie más. Esta viva" _pensó.

–Enserio… no te conozco –respondió Kaoru _"Aunque ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho, pero al mismo tiempo no…"._

–Mamá –llamo un somnoliento niño– ¡Oh! Otro hombre lobo –dijo Kotaro– mamá ¿Quién es? –preguntó con naturalidad.

Kouga miro al pequeño y luego a la que era como una gota de agua de Kagome. No sentía ninguna esencia de ambos. _"¿Pero por qué?" _pensó al darse cuenta.

–Kotaro quédate junto a Yuuki –dijo Kaoru dispuesta a atacar, pero no al lobo si no a un oni que apareció.

–Comida –dijo el oni verde. Kaoru lo miro con repulsión y de un movimiento de su espada, hiso un corte limpio que mato al oni.

–¡Eh! Mami es fuerte –dijo Kotaro acercándose y abrazando a su madre.

_"Se parece a Kagome… pero ella murió… Pero puede que ella sea Kagome… pero no lo sé" _pensó Kouga_ "Espera. Si al menos sintiera su presencia u oler su aroma lo sabría… pero"_

–Nee mamá ¿Quién es? –preguntó Kotaro y junto con Kaoru miraron a Kouga.

–Seguro me equivoque –dijo Kouga con un sonrisa triste– estaba seguro que eras Kagome pero… –dijo el lobo. Kaoru lo miraba con algo de nostalgia.

–¿Kagome? Nee mamá, no era ese el nombre que estaba en aquella lapida –dijo Kotaro jalando de la hakama de su madre.

–Lapida –dijo Kouga– cierto… Kagome murió hace ya seis años –finalizo mientras recordaba la última pelea contra Naraku…

_"Seis años… Muerte…" _pensó Kaoru y de un momento a otro, le dio un dolor de cabeza, seguida de una película de recuerdos algo distorsionado de algo que vio hace seis años.

–Mamá –dijo en tono de preocupación al ver caer al suelo a su madre– mamá despierta –al no recibir respuesta su preocupación aumento. Alzo la vista y se encontró la mirada de desconcierto del lobo pelinegro– señor lobo… me pudiera ayudar a llevar a mi madre a un lugar para que descanse –pidió Kotaro mirando con algo de desconfianza y luego paso a una de tranquilidad. El aura del lobo era buena, no tenía que preocuparse.

Kouga asintió. Aunque no fuera Kagome, era su viva imagen y no podía dejarla así…

* * *

–Gracias –dijo Kotaro. Yuuki se acercó a Kaoru que descansaba inconsciente en la cueva y empezó a hacer algo que fue ignorado por el lobo y el niño– mamá a estado así desde hace un tiempito –dijo mirando a su madre. Yuuki ya se encontraba en el hombro del niño…

–Se ve que la quieres –dijo Kouga con una sonrisa– se parece a Kagome –susurro. Kouga por alguna razón vio que la preocupación que tenía ese pequeño era idéntica a la de su antigua amiga Kagome.

–Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? –dijo Kotaro luego de darse cuenta que el lobo lo miraba con una mirada nostálgica.

–Soy Kouga. Líder de la tribu de los hombres lobos del Oeste –se presentó. Cuando vio que el niño se levantó del suelo, por alguna razón vio a otra persona pero en un parpadeo ya no estaba esa ilusión.

–Mucho gusto, soy Kotaro Hiraki. Se ve que no es malo, perdone si mamá quería atacarlo. Pero es que en ese momento me sentía mal, mi madre me protege mucho y por eso es que pensó que usted era una amenaza –dijo con una sonrisa el niño azabache.

–Dime… ¿de dónde son? –preguntó Kouga luego de un rato. El pequeño lo miro como dudando de responder, pero luego accedió.

–Venimos del Este, ahí vivía con mi mamá –respondió con una sonrisa. Kouga lo miro, hasta en la sonrisa de ese niño podía ver a Kagome…

–¿Y tu padre? –preguntó Kouga. Kouga se dio cuenta que había hecho una pregunta mala… y se regañó por eso mentalmente. Ya que cuando hiso la pregunta vio como el pequeño lo miraba con seriedad y tristeza… su sonrisa de antes ya no estaba…

–No lo sé… mamá no lo recuerda y supongo que él ni sabe que existo… –dijo con la cabeza gacha y tristeza en su voz…

– …Iré por algo de comer para cuando se despierte –Kouga decidió salir. Se dirigió con calma hasta un río _"Luna Nueva" _pensó al ver el cielo nocturno.

* * *

_Un kitsune…_

**-Kagome. Inuyasha me pego-**

_Una bestia…_

**-Feh, para que molestas-**

_Una exterminadora…_

**-Inuyasha no deberías de ser así con Shippo-**

_Un monje…_

**-Sango ya sabes que es imposible hacerlo entender-**

_Una niña… _

**-Señorita Kagome ¿Qué ocurre?-**

**–Nada Rin. Inuyasha… abajo–**

* * *

Kaoru despertó. Miro a su alrededor– Kotaro –llamo pero nadie respondió. Salió de la cueva y vio a su hijo jugar con Yuuki.

–¡Mamá! ¿ya estás bien? Kouga fue por algo de comida, dome mami ¿tienes hambre? –decía el pequeño al ver a su madre.

* * *

**Kouga…**

**-¡Aléjate de ella lodo sarnoso!-**

**~¿Y tú quién eres para decirlo?~**

**–Kouga… ¿Qué te atrae de ella?–**

**Ayame no es lo que piensas… Kouga ya bájame**

**–¡Kagome! Desde ahora te declaro mi rival–**

* * *

–Kouga –dijo Kaoru _"recuerdo a unos chicos que se llaman; Kouga, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Ayame… Pero ¿quiénes __son?"._

–Mamá –llamo Kotaro. Yuuki empezó a rodear el lugar como presintiendo algo.

–Yuuki ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kaoru. Escucho caer algo y dirigió su mirada a su hijo que estaba en el suelo mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo –Kotaro… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la joven mientras iba donde se hijo.

–Mamá… mi duele todo mi brazo –dijo Kotaru. Kaoru vio en la muñeca de Kotaru el inicio de un sello que ahora estaba empezando a extenderse por el brazo…

_"Su brazo izquierdo… tiene un sello"_ pensó Kaoru mientras lo recostaba en el suelo. Algo hiso un clic en su memoria _"Brazo… izquierdo…"_

* * *

**–Seguro debe de ser un fastidio no tener un brazo–**

**-A veces-**

**–Ya se. Te lo repondré, hace un tiempo Yume me enseño como–**

**-Hmp… y ¿Por qué lo harías?-**

**–Me salvaste. Es lo menos que puede hacer por ti, Sesshomaru–**

* * *

–Sesshomaru –dijo Kaoru con una lágrima que salía de su ojo derecho pero dejo eso a un lado al ver a su hijo.

–Kotaro… resiste… no puedo hacer nada contra el sello… es muy poderoso –dijo Kaoru intentando deshacer el sello pero no lo obtuvo– ¿Yuuki? –dijo al ver que la hada colocaba una mano en el inicio del sello. El sello ya estaba disperso por todo el cuerpo, el rostro de Kotaro estaba lleno de signos y letras negras que se encontraban en el sello…

Kotaro fue envuelto por una luz azul. Kouga que estaba encontraba pescando, dejo de hacerlo al sentir una presencia y dirigirse a donde estaba ese poder…

Kotaro fue cambiando; en su rostro unas líneas rojo-violetas aparecieron en sus mejillas, una estrella de ocho picos blanca con una luna menguante en el centro de color azul en su frente. Las líneas de su cara bajaban por sus brazos. Pequeñas garras remplazaron sus uñas. Su cabello se tornó plata con una capa de mechones negros; y creció hasta llegar un poco más abajo de los hombros. Unos mechones negros cayeron por su rostro… La luz se disipo y Kotaro dejo de sentir una opresión y abrió los ojos… el derecho de un color dorado como el oro… el izquierdo de un azul intenso…

– Kotaro –dijo Kaoru al ver a su hijo. Y por un momento pensó que a la persona que miraba era a Sesshomaru…

–Mamá –dijo el niño. De repente podía oír cosas a lo lejos, oler las fragancias de su alrededor… y muchas cosas. De repente el un mechón que le obstruía la vista de su ojo izquierdo desde que abrió sus ojos, se lo aparto y miro su cuerpo– Mamá ¿por qué tengo garras?… y mi cabello ¿por qué es de este color? –dijo al tomar unas de su hebras plateadas.

Kaoru lo miro… Todo vino a su cabeza, todo lo que olvido…

–Pero que-… –se escuchó una voz detrás de Kaoru. Era Kouga que miraba al niño sin comprender.

–Kouga… –dijo Kaoru y una lagrima surco su mejilla derecha _"Todos… Todos han pensado que eh muerto y han sufrido por eso…estuvieron tristes… Lo sé, de alguna manera lo se…" _pensó.

–¿Mamá? –indago Kotaro al ver a su madre con una cara de tristeza, alegría, nostalgia, dolor…

Kouga miró a la joven. La barrera se rompió dejando unas flores de cerezo alrededor de Kaoru y Kotaro… Entonces Kouga pudo percibirlo… era un milagro…

–Regrese Kouga… Regrese. –dijo Kaoru a su único amigo del pasado que tenía en frente suyo. Una sonrisa y lágrimas adornaban el rostro blanco de la joven…

–Kagome… –susurro Kouga al ver esa sonrisa única de ella…

* * *

**Detrás de cámaras:**

_–Bien... otro capítulo terminado –dijo Sora bostezando. _

_Detrás de ella se escuchó un pequeño murmullo. Suspiro, de seguro era su imaginación... pero... _

_–Mmm... Tú eres la dueña del fic –dijo un chico pelinegro desde el otro lado de la habitación, junto a un aparato…_

_–Si… ¿eres Kouga? –dijo la chica al darse cuenta que era otro personaje de su fic…_

_–Sip –dijo sentándose en un sillón; que era algo nuevo para él._

_–Ay no… –empezó la chica– ¡Quien fue el que conecto nuevamente el aparato holográfico! –dijo en voz alta._

_–¡Fui yo! ¡Lo conecte ayer antes de que llegaras de tu viaje! –respondió una voz masculina que se encontraba lejos…_

_–Hermanos… Pensé que no lo conectarían –dijo y miro a Kouga._

___–_Si tú eres la dueña del fic. Tú nos quitaste a Kagome en esa pelea... –dijo serio y luego se abalanzo contra la chica en un abrazo.

_–Kouga… oye porque… Ya suéltame que me asfixias –dijo la chica de ojos cafés algo rojita por el atrevimiento del lobo._

_–Es que como Kagome en verdad está viva… te lo debo a ti –dijo con una sonrisa. _

_–Jejeje… primero aparece una intentando matarme y luego otro que quiere agradecerme –dijo tomando asiento en el sillón de cuero negro del escritorio._

_–Acaso estaba aquí la bestia de Inuyasha –dijo Kouga mientras miraba la habitación. Eran muchas las cosas que estaban fuera de su conocimiento._

_–Sí. Pero se fue hace unos días antes de que mi padre me lleve de viaje. Creo que Kykio se había hecho daño y fue directito a salvarla –dijo Sora._

_–Mmm… bueno no importa. Y dime que pasara ahora… digo como lo sabrá Sesshomaru –indago con curiosidad el lobo mientras se echaba en la cama de esa habitación._

_–Mmm… ya veremos Kouga… pero aún falta un poco mas –respondió Sora para así dejar que el lobo siguiera explorando las cosas de la habitación y ella siguiera con la historia…_

**Como están… Lamento tardar pero es que la vida social y eso no me dejan en paz. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo que desempacar todo mi equipaje ahora que he vuelto. Nos vemos en otro capítulo o historia.**

**Chaito**

**Sora Taka**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

**_Pasado_**

* * *

**_Hace seis años atrás_**

–Kagome aun si destruyes la perla y me matas con ella, tú también morirás –dijo Naraku al momento que una luz rodeaba a Kagome y ah el junto con la perla.

–No importa si es con eso que te mato –dijo Kagome al momento de cortarle el brazo a Naraku y arrebatarle la perla.

Luego de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Naraku, Kagome junto sus manos con la perla de por miedo y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

–Tonta. Si lo haces tú también morirás –dijo Naraku pero Kagome ya había pedido el deseó. Naraku empezó a desaparecer cuando intento atacarla. Unas almas salieron disparadas hacia Kohaku. Y almas de Kagome a Kikyö.

–Al menos… todo término –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al caer a la superficie baja del campo, se encontraba gravemente herida. Pero fue adsorbida por la perla y trasladada a un sitio oscuro…

* * *

_"Kagome"_

–_¡Eh! ¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó la miko– Acaso es así cuando uno muere…_

_"Estas dentro de la perla" _

–_¿Midoriko?... Entonces enserio estoy muerta –una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro._

"_Deseaste que todos fueran felices… lo serán pero tú ya no estarás" _

–_Pero al menos estarán bien._

_"Y qué hay de tu compañero ¿crees que estará bien con tu muerte?"_

–_El… Yo… –respondió dudosa y con las palabras a medias._

_"Y que pasara con esos niño que te ven como su madre… o con tu hermano Yume"_

–_Yo… Ellos –bajo la cabeza al no poder dar una respuesta._

_"Pero ¿sabes?… No estas muerta" _

–_¡¿Eh?! Pero si Kikyö ya está viva, eso significa que mis almas ya no están–dijo al momento de levantar la cabeza y ver a una joven en frente de ella._

_"Tu nuca fuiste reencarnación de __Kikyö_" –respondió con voz neutral.

–_¿Eh? No entiendo…_

_"Es verdad que tuviste sus almas en tu cuerpo… pero en verdad tu eres mi reencarnación y si mis últimas almas se fusionas con las tuyas que ya tienes por ser una persona distinta a mí, vivirás… Tú eres reencarnación mía nunca fuiste reencarnación de __Kikyö_."

–_¿Enserio? –preguntó Kagome._

_"Además…" –la interrumpió._

–_¿Qué ocurre?_

_"Naraku murió y no es hora que mueras, no ahora que llevas una vida en tu vientre" –dijo con una sonrisa._

–_Enserio… Yo… ¿De verdad? –pregunto asombrada y feliz – Y además de Sesshomaru –dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta._

_"Si… asique sigue viviendo Kagome" –una luz apareció…_

–_¿Midoriko? –todo se volvió blanco…_

_"Como mi reencarnación, por tu vida y por la vida que llevas… Vive… Se fuerte… ya que…"_

* * *

Emily se encontraba por las orillas de las limitaciones del Oeste con el Este cuando se encontró con una Luz que había caído al suelo.

–¿Kagome? ¿Pero que te paso? –dijo al ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de ella. Tenía heridas en el brazo, piernas, cabeza, rostro y una ultima un poco más arriba del vientre.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó una miko castaña y luego vio el cuerpo– ¿Tú la mataste? –cuestiono.

–¡No! Como haría eso –respuesta Emily– Nunca mataría a una mujer que va a tener un cachorro –dijo al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Escuchaba un pequeño latido de corazón que provenía del vientre de la mujer de su primo– aunque… ¿Por qué fue a pelear si estaba así? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo soy Misaki. Se ve que eres buena y no dañarías a esta chica, ven podemos curarla en mi casa –dijo la miko. Emily accedió y en una velocidad asombrosa llegaron a casa de Misaki.

* * *

–Se desangra –dijo Emily. Pudieron detener el sangrado antes de llegar a esa casa pero la herida se había abierto.

–Tráela aquí –dijo Misaki y una luz blanca apareció en sus manos para curar a Kagome. Luego de colocarles las vendas y recostarla en un futo, Kagome respira más normal.

–Sera mejor que se quede aquí –dijo Misaki a la rubia.

–Seguro el Lord del Oeste la busca, que se venga conmigo –dijo Emily con voz neutral– Hace una semana ella desapareció sin dejar rastro –dijo la rubia. Ella sabía que esa pelea contra Naraku, Kagome su ex aprendiz había _muerto _pero con verla ahora se descartaba esa idea.

–Ella es la reencarnación de Midoriko –dijo Misaki captando la atención de Emily– El sello cada vez se debilita…

–Entonces eres una descendiente de _esas _mikos… Y ella es la reencarnación de la que sello a Yami –dijo Emily mirando a Kagome… Recordaba haber escuchado sobre ese sellado. Fue como hace trecientos años, antes que ella y su primo nacieran…

–Si –respondió Misaki con voz seria– cuando la curé una visión de Midoriko apareció y me dijo todo lo que paso… Sus amigos la creen muerta y es mejor darle por muerta por ahora –prosiguió la castaña.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

–¿Dónde… estoy? –dijo Kagome sentándose– ¡Ay! Me duele el cuerpo –dijo al sentir las punzadas de todas sus heridas.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emily acercándose a la azabache.

–… ¿Quién eres? –Kagome estaba confundida y sus fuerzas por los suelos– ¿Quién soy?

–Dime… recuerdas algo –dijo Emily al sentarse en un cojín junto al futo.

–No… ¿Yo te conozco? –indago la azabache– Todo me da vueltas… no recuerdo ni mi nombre…

Emily se quedó diciéndole que ya recordaría pero ahora tenía que descansar. La joven preguntaba varias cosas pero Emily no respondía y solo le dijo que de eso se preocupara después que ahora era mejor dormir.

* * *

–Misaki… ¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó Emily a la miko de ojos negros como la noche.

–Perdió la memoria… Tiene amnesia indefinida por la cantidad de poder que usó para pedir el deseó, matar a Naraku y dar sus almas a Kikyö –respondió Misaki mientras bebía su té de hierbas.

Emily y Misaki discutieron en privado mientras Kagome se disponía a descansar. La miko decía que era mejor que se quedara pero Emily decía que era mejor que volviera al Oeste ya que así se recuperaría mejor. Luego llegaron a un tema en particular…

–Pero… –protesto Emily luego de haber escuchado la idea de la miko… además no se le hacía de todo bien hacer eso… Ya que eso también significaría que la vida de ese bebé tenía que ser un secreto ya que Yami puede que lo busque si se entera y como el niño es hijo de un taiyoukai y una miko… pues poder es lo que le sobra a esa criatura que aún no nacía.

–Sé que no es buena idea, pero ella no recuerda nada de su pasado y es mejor así. De esta manera ella tendrá una vida lejos de peleas y perdidas, si se queda aquí… ella tendrá una vida normal… al menos hasta que recuerde… pero hasta entonces y hasta el nacimiento –dijo Misaki con tranquilidad mientras miraba a la joven taiyoukai de la familia de los Inu del Oeste.

–Está bien… supongo que al ser ella ahora _una muerta _para los del Oeste –dijo Emily cruzando los brazos algo molesta y resignada– Y dime ¿Qué pasado le dirás?

–Que fue una miko que derrotaba youkai en estas tierras, pero cuando pelea contra uno de mayor nivel quedo en este estado y que la encontramos y según sabemos se llama Kaoru Hiraki –dijo Misaki con serenidad mientras miraba a la youkai pensar un rato.

–Y sobre su cachorro… ¿qué le diremos? –preguntó Emily mirando los ojos negros de la otra señorita de esta habitación.

–Obviamente le diremos que tenía un esposo del cual ahora tendría un hijo y por eso su nivel espiritual bajo pero su propia esencia no. Pero que no sabemos quién es su padre ya que ella vivía más al Norte y al parecer solo tiene veinticinco días de embarazo y quizás su esposo no sepa de nada… Por cierto, deberías ponerte una barrera para parecer más Humana –le sugirió la miko. La youkai solo suspiro pesadamente e hiso la barrera.

Después al día siguiente ambas jóvenes le dijeron a Kagome lo que tenían planeado decirle. La azabache se lo creyó y asintió mientras ponía una sonrisa y acariciaba su vientre. Todo dolor desapareció con tan solo saber que tenía una vida dentro de ella.

* * *

**Cinco meses después**

–Kaoru ¿estás bien? –preguntó Emily al ver a _Kaoru _con una mueca muy extraña mientras soltaba su kiwi que antes estaba comiendo.

–No, solo que el bebé patea –dijo sobándose su vientre abultado. Al estar en su quinto mes de embarazo se le notaba una pancita que dentro llevaba a un pequeño revoltoso inquieto.

–Bueno serás madre, dime ¿Qué te hace sentir esta experiencia? –preguntó Misaki con una sonrisa trayendo consigo una cesta de fresas a petición de Kago…Kaoru.

–Extraño… aunque me gustaría estar con su padre… me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo? –se preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

–Bueno… Y dime Kaoru ¿ya estas mejor? –preguntó Emily tratando de desviar ese tema del _padre _de la criatura inquieta del vientre de Kaoru. Pero también lo preguntaba porque Kaoru unos días antes tenía fiebre… eso era normal teniendo en cuenta que llevaba a un youkai y no un humano como hijo.

–Si –respondió Kaoru y luego otra patadita sintió venir en su vientre.

–Se mueve mucho jeje –decía acariciando su vientre– pronto podrás verme… ¿sabes? Eres un bebe con mucha energía –dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

* * *

**Dos meses después**

–Resiste… –dijo Misaki a una Kaoru que estaba en agonía de dolor.

–Misaki, ya está el sello, solo espero cuando nazca y se lo coloco –dijo Emily a Misaki que estaba de partera. Kaoru ignoraba la conversación, había entrado en labor de parto desde hace una hora y le dolía tanto que sentía que se quebraba… pero tenía que ser fuerte.

–Vamos Kaoru, resiste… sigue así –dijo Misaki y oía como Kaoru estaba que reprimía el dolor mordiéndose el labio y su rostro estaba cristalizado– Kaoru tranquila… respira, solo respira todavía falta unos 3 cm de dilatación –decía Misaki junto con Emily. Era una noche de enero de luna nueva y en esta noche un quince de enero el bebé nacería.

Treinta minutos de labor, dolor, angustia, ansiedad… recién se pudo escuchar un llanto al momento que Emily implantaba el sello en el brazo izquierdo del niño al momentos que signos y escritos aparecían en su cuerpo y luego desaparecían. Kaoru nuevamente ignoro qué pasaba eso ya que estaba tratando de recuperar el aire y las fuerzas.

El bebé lo primero que vio luego de abrir sus ojos fue el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana que estaba al lado derecho de la habitación. Mirar las estrellas y luego la luna hiso que el bebé parara el llanto. Y así Emily pudo lavarlo bien con el agua tibia, quitándole al bebé todo rastro de sangre.

–Kaoru mira, es un niño –dijo Misaki entregándole a un niño envuelto en una franela dejando su sonrosado rostro al descubierto. Kaoru tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo mientras aún se encontraba recostada en la cama.

Miro esos ojos zafiros y una sonría apareció– al fin te conozco, revoltoso –dijo con lágrimas de alegría mientras su bebito recién nacido levanto una manito aferrándola a la mejilla de su madre.

–Al fin te conozco mi preciada joya… mi preciado Kotaro… –Dijo antes de caer dormida con su hijo en brazos…

* * *

**Cinco meses después**

–Misaki ¿es necesario? –preguntó una pelinegra.

–Si, al menos deberías recordar cómo defenderte –respondió la castaña para así continuar con su entrenamiento. Aunque Kaoru solo quería saber más sobre su pasado, ya que ella intuía que Emily y Misaki le ocultaban algo.

–Oh mira Kotaro, tu mamá está entrenando –dijo Emily mientras paraba al bebé en sus piernas y lo hacía ver en dirección a su madre. El bebé de cinco meses con apariencia humana empezó a reír mientras aplaudía.

–Kotaro –volteo al bebé como para verlo de frente – me pregunto si serás como tu madre o tu padre cuando crezcas, tanto en conducta, personalidad y fuerza –decía Emily como si el bebé de cinco meses le entendiera.

Kotaro solo miro a su _tía _Emily por unos segundos para luego responder riendo con los ojitos cerrados…

* * *

**Tres años después**

En los últimos tres años, Kotaro iba aprendiendo muchas cosas y les encantaba jugar con esos espíritus del bosque. Kaoru decidió dejar el tema de su pasado por un tiempo para ponerle atención a su hijo que era algo travieso.

–Misaki mira, Kotaro está dando sus pasitos –decía Kaoru con una sonrisa estando a dos metros de distancia de Kotaro y el niño trataba de llegar.

–Oh~ se cayó –dijo Emily mientras las tres se acercaban para páralo, pero el niño no quiso y él solito se paró por sus propios medios. Las chicas lo miraban como después daba sus pacitos con los bracitos extendidos para tomar equilibrio y llegaba a donde estaba su madre y se lanzaba a abrazarla.

_"Orgulloso como su padre… Amable y amigable como su madre… Una combinación perfecta de ambos" _Pensó la Taiyoukai con una sonrisa. Pero se sentía mal por su primo, el cual no sabía de la existencia de su heredero y aun sufría por la _muerte_ de Kagome al igual que el resto…

_"Solo esperar… solo eso…" _

* * *

**Hola como están. Lamento haber tardado un milenio en actualizar, si lo se debí hacerlo más antes pero es que perdí mi flash donde tenía toda mi mina de historias, mi hermano me prohibió el wi-fi y escribir por al menos un mes… Escribía de escondidas pero solo por un lapso corto… Así que subí otra historia que ya estaba escrita y pensaba subir después en la sección de X-over, pero ahora que al fin mi hermano me levanto el "castigo" estaré actualizando si el tiempo me lo permite entre: clases por las mañanas, clases por las tardes, tareas por las noches y dormir.**

**Tengo una agenda demasiado apretada ¡Y solo tengo trece años! Bueno que se le va hacer…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este resumen de lo que paso con Kagome en esos años.**

**Por cierto mi inspiración se fue y no se me ocurre nada pero ya está volviendo, estoy haciendo de todo para que vuelva: matar hormigas, ver animes, mangas, escribir canciones, cantar, molestar a mis tres hermanos, cuidar a mis diez sobrinos, ver películas, ¡hasta poner más atención en clases! **

**Espero que vuelva mi inspiración para así hacer más capítulos para esta y otras historias.**

**Sayonara**

**Sora Taka**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12  
**

* * *

–Ka-go-me… –tartamudeo Kouga al verla a ella… con lágrimas y una sonrisa.

–Kouga, regrese –dijo Kaoru… no, mejor dicho, Kagome.

–Eres tú, eres Kagome. Sabía que lo eras, no hay otra igual –dijo y corrió a abrazarla, Kotaro vio eso y quedo mirando a su madre.

–Mamá ¿Por qué te llama Kagome? –preguntó el pelinegro platinado.

–Kotaro, ¿recuerdas que mamá no recuerda su pasado? –respondió Kagome después del abrazo recibido de Kouga.

–Si –dijo Kotaro– y ¿Por qué cambie? –preguntó mientras miraba a su madre sonreír.

–Pues en ese iba, querido. Yo antes de perder la memoria… ¿recuerdas la historia de la miko del futuro? Que te la conto Emily cuando me dieron esta misión –el niño asintió– pues esa miko era yo. Y como yo estoy casada con Sesshomaru pues tú pasas a ser un hanyou al ser hijo mío y de él –dijo con algo de nostalgia mientras recordaba a Sesshomaru.

–Pero nunca dijiste que… ibas a tener un cachorro –dijo Kouga que aún no salía de su asombro sobre ese tema.

–Es que, para la pelea de Naraku, apenas tenía como veinticinco días según Emily y Misaki, así que se me era imposible saberlo –se defendió la azabache.

–¿Sabes que te creen muerta ahora, verdad? –preguntó Kouga y vio como ella asentía– Además… no pensé que estuvieras embarazada cuando estuvimos en esa pelea –dijo al final con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la grama bajo el cielo nocturno.

–No yo lo sabía, Kouga. Pero Kotaro ahora es mi vida y mi orgullo –dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su hijo de forma maternal.

–Mamá ¿dijiste qué mi papá era Sesshomaru, verdad? -preguntó Kotaro mirando a su madre mirándola a los ojos.

–Si, bebé. ¿Por qué no lo preguntas? –indago Kagome a su hijo que ahora estaba sentado en la grama con los brazos cerrados y pensando.

–Por cierto Kagome, ¿sabes? –interrumpió Kouga, aquella conversación– Hace una semana nació mi cachorra –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿enserio? ¡Qué felicidad! –dijo Kagome para luego ver a su hijo– ¿Sabes, Kotaro? Ahora te pareces a mas a tu padre que a mí –dijo mirándolo: su rostro, mejillas, frente, cabellos, ojos… –Aunque tu cabello es una mezcla de negro y plata, tu marca también es distinta y tus ojos…son diferentes… los tienes… –dijo observando los colores en los ojos de su hijo.

–¿Qué pasa, mamá? –indago Kotaro, él no sabía con exactitud que tanto había cambiado pero pensó que sus ojos seguirían siendo ese azul marino que fue desde su nacimiento.

–Tienes un ojo azul y el otro dorado –dijo Kouga– serás muy fuerte –sonrió el lobo – por cierto Kotaro, ¿qué ibas a decir? –preguntó Kouga a lo que el niño recordó lo que antes estaba por decir.

–¡Ah sí, eso! Mamá, si mi papá es Sesshomaru… Entonces es él, con quien habla la otra vez, mamá –dijo con tranquilidad. Kagome se quedó tensa y Kouga parpadeo unas cuantas veces sin creer lo que dijo.

–¡Pe-pero cuando! –tartamudeo Kagome. En ese instante se le vio a la mente el día que su hijo dijo que se había encontrado con un Lord… _"¡Ese día se encontró con Sesshomaru! O por Dios…" _pensó la miko.

–No me digas que fue el día que creo que es –dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizarse. No es que le incomode que Kotaro viera a su padre… solo que, teniendo en cuenta que él era un hanyou, seguramente Sesshomaru no lo aceptase…

–Sí. ¡Qué bueno, pude ver a mi papi! ¡Conocí a mi papá! –decía muy feliz el pequeño, ya que había logrado su deseo, el de conocer a su padre. Aunque fue algo distinto a lo que quería Kotaro, quería que su padre al verlo, lo alzara, abrasara y que ya no dejara solo a él y a su mamá (N/A: ha~ que no es una ternurita :3)

–¿Cuándo fue, Kagome? –preguntó Kouga a la azabache que se encontraba pensativa.

–Fue un día antes de mi cumpleaño... –dijo asombrada– ¡Dios! Ahora eso… ¿Cómo le digo a Sesshomaru que Kotaro es su hijo? –se preguntaba por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para Kouga, que vio aquel nerviosismo y cierto miedo en las palabras de Kagome.

–Tranquila… bueno y además ¿A dónde te diriges? –preguntó el lobo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Kagome.

–Al Norte, el creador de Naraku "_Yami" _se ha despertado –dijo con seriedad– tengo que matarlo, hacerlo desaparecer para que no vuelva jamás.

–¡¿Qué?!... ¿entonces es por eso la concentración de energía maligna en el Norte? –preguntó Kouga mirando a los ojos de Kagome.

–Sí, es por eso. Ese ser a estado causando desgracias desde hace trecientos años. Yo iba a ir sola al Norte, pero... –dirigió la mirada a su hijo– cierto hijo mío no se quedó en casa y vino –dijo mirando a su hijo jugar con Yuuki y dio una risa al escuchar eso.

–Se parece a ti… y también a Sesshomaru –dijo Kouga mirando a la linda criatura de cabellos negros-platinados. Kagome miro a Kouga con cierto sonrojo en el rostro.

–S-sí… Pero más a su padre –decía la miko azabache mirando como las luciérnagas se colocaban alrededor de Kotaro mientras el solo sonríe mientras hablaba y jugaba con Yuuki.

–Kagome… ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaran?... Digo no, todos te creen muerta y que ahora te vean seria… –dijo Kouga dando a entender el mensaje a Kagome – Desde ese día, no hemos visto a Yume… –dijo el moreno mirando de reojo la reacción de Kagome. Kagome primero no entendía la importancia de ese nombre hasta que…

* * *

**Flashback**

–**_Kagome apártate. Y tú… ¿Por qué te pareces a Kagome? –_**_decía un Inuyasha agarrando a colmillo de acero en alto._

–**_¿Kagome?... ¿Eres… Kagome… Hiburashi? –_**_aquel pelinegro miro a la miko confundida, vio aquella manilla en la mano izquierda y sonrió**– Hermana… Cuanto tiempo… Kagome-nee-chan –**envaino la espada y miro con una sonrisa en dirección de la miko._

_Aquella miko estaba que no cabía de felicidad, lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos chocolates y soltó su arco para luego correr en dirección del joven y aferrarse a él en un abrazo que ambos desde hace mucho tiempo querían._

–**_Yume-nii-chan… tanto tiempo. Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca –_**_todos los demás estaban en shock al escuchar eso de Kagome mas solo un peli plata que estaba observando eso desde un árbol sonrió un poco para luego desaparecer**.**_

–**_Tranquila Kagome, ya nada nos separara hermanita._**

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

–¡Oh, no! ¡Yume! –dijo Kagome parándose de golpe. Intento sentir el poder espiritual de aquella persona, la encontró… lejos, pero aún estaba estable– Al menos, está bien… seguramente me retara cuando me vea –dijo con una risita nostálgica.

–Es normal que lo haga –dijo Kouga con otra risa, recordando al chico pelinegro de ojos chocolates.

–Pero seguro que se alegrara al ver a Kotaro –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Su hermano siempre quiso la alegría de ella y Kotaro era eso, era la alegría de Kagome.

–Claro que si, después de todo es su sobrino –dijo Kouga sonriente– no sabes cómo se puso cuando supo que habías muerto –suspiro pesadamente.

–No me digas… seguro intento golpear a Inu a Sessho y a ti porque no me protegieron como él lo había pedido –dijo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

–Pues si… Aunque cuando lo vimos, luego de que tu "murieras" Sesshomaru ya se había ido, asique él se salvó de la ira de cuñadito. Luego de eso, ya no lo vimos –dijo Kouga mirando las estrellas– quizás nos encontremos con él en el Norte, después de todo él vive allá –recordó el lobo pelinegro.

–¿Quién vive en el Norte? –preguntó Kotaro con Yuuki en la cabeza haciendo ruiditos que solo entendían Kouga y Kotaro.

–Tu tío –le respondió Kouga al niño.

–¿Mi tío? Yo no tengo tíos –dijo Kotaro mientras se sentaba en frente de los dos adultos.

–Claro que tienes… bueno, ahora si los tienes –dijo Kagome– de parte de tu padre, tienes a Inuyasha y de parte mía… tienes a Sota mi hermanito y Yume mi hermano gemelo –dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo.

–Mamá ¿tienes un hermano gemelo? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Recuerda, perdí mi memoria. Por eso hijo, yo no sabía que en verdad yo vengo del futuro, sobre tu padre, amigos, familia o de mi hermano gemelo –dijo a su niño confundido.

–Aunque lo de tu hermano gemelo… ¿sabías que tenías uno? O lo descubriste cuando lo viste aquí –indago Kouga ya que él no estuvo presente cuando sucedió todo, mas unos días después se había enterado del hermano gemelo de Kagome que vivía en el pasado.

–Pues la verdad me sorprendió verlo aquella vez… Pero yo si recordaba a mi hermano, la razón que él no estuviera conmigo en el futuro o que yo no les dijera nada era porque… –Kagome calló por un momento y bajo la mirada.

–Kagome… recuerdo que hace nueve años también te pusiste así cuando te pregunte… Cuéntame ¿qué paso para que tu hermano no estuviera creciera en el futuro? –preguntó Kouga ya que era el único que hasta ese momento, no sabía sobre ese "porque".

–Bueno, Kouga… lo que paso fue…. Cuando Yume y yo teníamos cuatro años….

* * *

**_Flash Back _**

–_Onii-chan… ¿Dónde está mamá y papá? –dijo una niña de cabellos cortos a su reflejo que estaba a su lado en la cama._

–_Fueron a ver a la tía. Onee-chan ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al ver a su gemela asustada._

–_Onii-chan… vi fumo por la ventana –dijo Kagome algo preocupada._

_Yume decidió levantarse para ir a ver, su gemela no le obedeció y también se levantó._

–_Yo voy con onii-chan –dijo la niña. Su hermano le cogió de la mano para poder estar junto al bajar, ya que tenían cierto miedo al escuchar algo…_

_Llegaron a la cocina y vieron que había fuego por todo el lugar… También había una criatura que al parecer buscaba algo. _

–_¿Niños?... Con que uno de ustedes tiene la perla… ¡Sera mía! –dijo aquel oni de fuego al momento de abalanzarse contra los niños._

–_Hermana, escapa –dijo el pelinegro empujando a su hermanita._

–_Tú también onii-chan –dijo Kagome aferrándose a su hermano y jalándolo afuera._

–_Eso es un monstruo –dijo Kagome jalando a su hermano– vamos a ocultarnos Yume-onii-chan –pidió Kagome a su hermano._

–_Mira vamos ahí –dijo Yume apuntando una cabaña pequeña donde se encontraba el pozo…_

_Los gemelos se tomaron de la mano, corrieron hasta ese lugar y buscaron un escondite… los pequeño vieron unas cajas y decidieron ocultarse ahí… _

–_Me han hecho el trabajo más fácil, mocosos –dijo el oni entrando en la cabaña y empezando a olfatear el aire._

–_Onii-chan tengo miedo –dijo Kagome abrazando a su hermano._

–_Tranquila, tu hermano mayor esta para protegerte –dijo Yume apretando más el agarre del abraso y dándole un beso en la frente._

–_Pero tú también eres pequeño onii-chan –dijo en susurro Kagome. Pero fue tarde, su hermano había salido del escondite y el muy chiquillo tomo un palo y se paró en frente del oni._

–_Hahahahaha, mocoso ¿Qué piensas hacerme con eso? Aun eres un escuincle –dijo en oni al ver al pequeño de 50 cm con intenciones de atacarle._

–_Si mamá, papá y mi abuelo no están, yo protejo a mi casa y mi hermana, por ser el mayor –dijo el pequeño._

–_Umm… tú tienes el aroma de la perla… ¡DAMELA! –grito el oni yendo contra el niño y agarrándolo del cuello. El pequeño soltó el palo y con sus manitas intentaba apartar la mano de oni de su cuellito._

–_Deja a mi hermanito –dijo Kagome enojada saliendo de su escondite y agarrando el palo que antes su hermano había soltado._

–_Esta mocosa también tiene el aroma de la perla –dijo el oni encaminándose a Kagome pero cuando Yume se dio cuenta de eso, mordió la mano del oni._

–_¡Ay! Maldito niño –dijo agarrándose la mano, haciendo que Yume cayera. El oni empezaba a retroceder al pozo inconscientemente._

–_No toques a mi hermana –dijo Yume pegándole con el palo al oni que estaba adolorido por la tremenda mordida, ya que tenía un poco de poder purificador._

–_Mo…co...so –dijo tomándolo del cuello pero en ese momento el pozo brillo. El oni miro el pozo y sonrió, para así luego tirar a Yume en el – wahahahaha te llevare conmigo, te matare y obtendré la perla –dijo al ser succionado por el pozo, aunque Kagome no fue absorbida, solo fueron el oni y su hermano Yume…_

–_Onii-chan… o…nii...chan…. ¡Onii-chan! –dijo Kagome pero fue tarde… el pozo ya estaba normal – Onii-chan… –miro al fondo pero no había nada. Empezó a llorar mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos– Yume-onii-chan… vuelve –sollozaba mientras miraba la manilla de su mano izquierda –dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre, lo prometiste –dijo la niña– pero ahora ya no estas, onii-chan…_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

–Luego de eso llegaron mi abuelo, mamá y papá. El fuego que había en la cocina y parte de la sala había desaparecido misteriosamente. Y cuando me preguntaron por mi hermano… les dije que desapareció en el pozo y desde entonces mi abuelo decidido que me acercara a el –dijo Kagome con una lagrima que se había escapada en una parte del relato.

–¿Enserio? –dijo Kouga algo asombradito por el relato.

–Si… después de eso nadie hablo del tema, aunque los dolía haber perdido a Yume intentaron no mostrarse tristes… Cuando nació Sota todos estaban felices y un parte del dolor de perder a Yume se había ido. Sota nunca supo de Yume hasta esa vez hace 9 años cuando atravesé el pozo con él. Como mi madre nunca le dio por muerto, no le hicimos ningún altar o algo, ya que ella decía que estaba vivo y lo volveríamos a ver –dijo con una sonrisa triste– y se cumplió.

–Mamá y mi tío Sota ¿Cómo es? –preguntó Kotaro a su madre.

–Pues él era un buen niño, algo desconfiado, de buen corazón, le gustaban los videojuegos, se llevaba bien con tu padre y también con Inuyasha –dijo Kagome con una risita recordando ciertos momentos con su hermano menor.

–Y ¿cómo es mi tío Yume? –indago el pequeño mientras miraba a su madre con curiosidad.

–Tu tío Yume es como yo, al ser gemelos somos idénticos, Kotaro. Tu tío es protector, bueno, amable, tranquilo, fuerte, terco y de un buen humor –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa recordando a su hermano.

–¿Y mi tío Inuyasha? –interrogo Kotaro ya que tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre su familia que nunca vio.

–Kotaro yo te hablare de tu tío Inu –dijo Kouga interrumpiendo a Kagome que estaba por responder.

–Tu tío Inu es un hanyou de orejas de perro, tiene un pésimo humor, indeciso, posesivo, agresivo, infantil, hiso sufrir a tu madre un tiempo, tiene una rivalidad perpetua con tu padre… –decía Kouga enumerando y el niño solo asentía a lo que el lobo decía.

–¿Y yo soy un hanyou? –indago el pequeño con duda.

–No. Tú eres puro –dijo Kouga – aunque aun no entiendo cómo –dijo mirando a Kotaro, buscando algo que delate la anomalía de que era puro y no un hanyou.

–Y ¿Cómo es mi papá? Lo conozco de vista, pero como no fue mucho lo que hable con él esa vez, no me hago a la idea –dijo Kotaro mirando a su madre.

–Tu padre… odia a los humanos y a tu tío Inuyasha. Es frío, fuerte, tranquilo, maduro, de pocas palabras, protector, orgulloso… –Y así Kagome siguió enumerando más cualidades de Sesshōmaru.

–Umm… ok, está bien mientras no le haga nada a mi mamá –dijo cruzando los brazos – ¿Mi papá me aceptara? –indago.

–¿Por qué tantas dudas, cariño? Tranquilo, tu padre te aceptara –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y acariciando el cabello de su niño.

–Por cierto, Kagome. ¿Tu hijo sabe cómo combatir en una pelea? –preguntó el lobo mirando al niño por unos segundos.

–Ha entrenado pero aún es muy pequeño como para que pelee –dijo Kagome muy seria – y no lo dejare pelear –se cruzó de brazos– su bienestar es lo primero, asique si su padre llegara a querer hacerlo usar una espada contra algo… se lo negare rotundamente, Kotaro aún es un niño pequeño.

–Lo supuse –rio un poco Kouga mientras se internaba en la cueva con Kotaro ahora dormido en brazos junto a Kagome.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

–¡Oh! Sesshomaru no te esperaba en el Norte –dijo un pelinegro mirando al Lord recostado en un árbol de los jardines del castillo del clan de la Luz.

–Yume… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sesshōmaru con los ojos aun cerrados. No lo quería ver ya que en tan solo verlo, recordaba a Kagome.

–Me mandaron a llamar… Al parecer no debo dejar pasar a nadie a las tierras del Norte del lado Oeste –dijo serio– Parece que Yami despertó.

–El antiguo Lord del Sur… –dijo Sesshōmaru – pensé que cuando lo sellaron no volvería a despertar.

–Pues ya vez –se encogió de hombro– nos vemos, debo volver a mi puesto _cuñadito_ –dijo para luego alejarse de Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos y miro por donde se iba el hermano de Kagome… Al chico lo conocía desde antes que Kagome llegara al pasado.

Yume había vagado por el Oeste aun siendo un niño mientras llamaba un nombre pero nunca se acercaba a las aldeas. Cuando Sesshōmaru lo vio, el chico solo tenía cuatro años en edad humana. Yume había intentado amenazar a Sesshōmaru con que si se acerba le pegaría.

"_Era un niño realmente terco" _pensó mientras recordaba como en aquella ocasión lo agarró del cuello de la ropa que usaba el pequeño y se lo llevo ya que ese niño no tenía un aroma como de los otros humanos. Y justamente el Taiyoukai del Norte estaban de visita y ellos aceptaron en llevárselo. Claro que el niño protesto, golpeo, mordió, grito, hiso su rabieta pero al final accedió y se fue.

–Ya entiendo por qué cuando vi a Kagome por primera vez me llamo la atención… Se parecía a este chico tanto en personalidad como en poder… Bueno que se puede esperar de unos gemelos –dijo Sesshōmaru mirando el cielo– quien pensaría que esto pasaría así –dijo al viento…

* * *

**Por otro lugar**

–Kikyö ¿estás bien? –preguntó Inuyasha.

–No es nada, solo una cortadura –dijo Kikyö con una mano en su abdomen donde tenía una herida.

–Descansemos, solo nos falta poco para llegar al Norte –dijo Shippo algo preocupado por la miko.

–Si es mej… –antes de acabar de hablar, Inuyasha estaba tendido contra el suelo.

–Mmm… jeje Yume aun te está castigando –dijo Shippo con una risa. Ya que estaban cerca del Norte, estaban cerca de Yume y si estaban cerca de Yume, estaban cerca del enojo del chico azabache.

–Ya pasaron seis años y el aún me odia –dijo Inuyasha levantándose del piso– seguramente fue el también el que hiso que me estampara contra el suelo cuando fuimos a ver la tumba de Kagome.

–Supongo, aunque Yume te odio al segundo día de conocerte, aunque no lo culpo, tú enserio fuiste tan tonto como para reñirle a su hermana frente a él –dijo Shippo con una sonrisa recordando ciertos acontecimientos. Al menos tener a Yume les recordaba a Kagome, ambos en serios tenían el mismo carácter…

–¿Sera que nos dejara pasar? Bueno, ¿será que deja a Inuyasha pasar? –preguntó Kikyö reprimiendo el dolor de su abdomen. Ya que conociendo a Yume, era poco probable que los dejara pasar y mucho menos a Inuyasha.

–Lo hará –dijo Inuyasha mirando el cielo– lo hará…

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

–¡Vaya! es raro –dijo Kotaro – ahora puedo entender a Yuuki y hasta escuchar las cosas que están lejos, mi olfato está más desarrollado y siento algo que recorre mi cuerpo –dijo Kotaro mientras movía sus manos en frente de su madre.

–Eres un Youkai, es natural que todo sea distinto a cuando eras humano –dijo con una sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo.

–Por cierto… ¿Cuándo falta para llegar? –preguntó Kagome a lobo que estaba a su lado.

–No sé, perdí la cuenta. Creo que cuatro días, ya que aceleramos el paso la última vez quizás lleguemos antes –respondo Kouga mientras ponía una mano en su mentón y seguía caminando.

Kagome miro el camino que tenían que seguir y luego miro el camino de atrás… suspiro ligeramente, presentía que dentro de poco las cosas quizás no saldrían bien…

* * *

**Lo siento por demorar tanto T.T pero la inspiración se fue y no quiere regresar, apenas hice este capítulo con lo que me quedaba de inspiración...  
****Espero pronto volver a tener la cabeza llenas de ideas para los fic... Y es por esa la razón (para los que leen mis otros fic en proceso) que no he actualizo mis otras historias, mi cabeza esta tan llenas de cosas que no se me ocurre nada... pero tranquilos que pronto pondré todo en orden y tendrán capítulos semanalmente de mis historias.  
****Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo .. y si es así por favor denle comentarios.**

**Matta nee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

**Unos días después…**

–¡Oh~! ya estamos en los límites con el Norte, que bien –dijo Kotaro mirando el claro del bosque a lo lejos.

–No creo que sea fácil –dijo Kouga– de seguro habrá alguien que no nos dejara pasar ni a la fuerza.

–Si es verdad –dijo Kagome – Ko… ¡Kotaro espera! –fue tarde, su hijo ya había corrido hasta aquel claro donde se encontraba un riachuelo.

* * *

–¿Mmm? –dijo un pelinegro mientras bajaba del árbol y miraba a la persona que estaba del otro lado del río– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó mirándolo, pero al parecer el otro no le tomo importancia y se dispuse a beber agua – mmm ¿un niño… o…un youkai? Tiene una barrera… que raro –dijo examinando al pequeño.

Kotaro levanto la vista y sus bicolores ojos se toparon con los chocolates del joven del otro lado del río – ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Regrese de donde viniste –pidió el pelinegro más el niño no hizo ni caso.

Kotaro lo miro detenidamente. La persona del otro lado era pelinegro, de piel blanca, ojos cafés, alto de musculatura algo delgada y se parecía a su madre - ¡Tío Yume! –dijo al momento de saltar y estar del otro lado del río.

–¿¡Ehhh!? - dijo Yume confundido - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y por qué me llamas tío? –indago mirando al sonriente niño.

–¡Tío! –Kotaro se abalanzó y quedo colgado del cuello de Yume, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sentado con el niño encima.

–Oye niño, no te conozco, apártate –dijo al momento de separarlo y mirarlo. El chiquillo tenía el cabello plata pero con una capa superior de un negro que caía en mechones sobre el plata, ojos bicolores: uno azul y otro dorado, era de piel blanca con marcas en las mejillas de color rojo violeta y en la frente una estrella blanca de ochos puntas con una luna menguante azul en el centro… _"espera… ¿una estrella de ocho puntas?... es la marca que apareció en mi muñeca izquierda cuando me reuní con mi hermana… y a mi hermana se le añadió una luna cuando… bueno, cuando estuvo con Sesshōmaru"_

–¡Kotaro! –se escuchó cerca del lugar, Yume al momento de reconocer esa melodiosa voz se quedó inmóvil y pensó que estaba soñando… Miro como el niño se paraba y miraba para atrás diciendo "Mamá encontré a mi tío"

Yume se levantó del suelo con los ojos cerrados diciéndose mentalmente que era un sueño y nada más. Empezó a abrirlos y se quedó de piedra al divisar a su reflejo femenino del otro lado del angosto río…

–Her…ma…na –dijo en medio del shock instantáneo que tuvo al ver a su gemela Kagome…

–Yume-nii-chan –dijo Kagome asombrada al ver a su reflejo y varios recuerdos empezaban a llegar…

–Kagome –una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla del mayor de los gemelos Higurashi. De un salto cruzo el río que los separaba y se unió a su hermana en un cálido abrazo.

–Hermano… regrese… Te dije que esa batalla nunca me mataría –dijo entre risas y soltando lágrimas mientras que se aferraba a su hermano en aquel abrazo.

–Estando viva y no vienes a ver al menos a tu hermano… Que mala y baka hermana eres –dijo Yume soltando lágrimas de felicidad mientras deshacía el abrazo para mirar a su hermana y dar una sonrisa– pero dime ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el chico mientras sacudía a su hermana en busca de una respuesta, pero en eso escucho un "¿Por qué mi tío y mi mamá estas llorando, acaso no están felices?"

Yume paro de zarandear a su hermano y poso su mirada en el niño para luego posarla en su hermana. Repitió eso por algunos segundos más mientras pensaba mientras Kagome se recuperaba del mareo causado por el zarandeo– Kagome… tienes que darme una explicación… ¿Por qué ese niño te llama mamá? –Volvió a zarandearla con cara de chibi al exigir algo– ¿Qué paso exactamente cuándo te creí muerta? ¡Exijo una respuesta! –dijo el pelinegro mientras soltaba a su hermana, se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Kagome– Y bien, estoy esperando –dijo mirándola seriamente.

–Por qué mas Yume, él es mi hijo Kotaro Hiraki… aunque pensándolo bien, ese ya no será su apellido –dijo Kagome mirando a su hijo.

–¿Y por qué apellida Hiraki entonces? –indago Yume mirando con interrogativa a su hermana menor.

–Porque ese era mi apellido estos seis años –respondió sin prestarle mucha importancia, pero al instante se dio cuenta del error de no especificar ya que…

–No me digas que… este niño… es hijo de con quien estuviste estos años luego que te creímos muerta y por eso lleva ese apellido –dijo retrocediendo un poco – nunca creí que harías algo así Kagome, te eduque para que seas alguien leal –decía Yume mientras retrocedía moviendo la cabeza en negación, ya que nunca espero que su hermana además de no volver cuando en verdad estaba viva, estuvo con otro hombre que no era Sesshōmaru y además tuvo un hijo.

–¿Eh? ¡No! Además no recuerdo que fueras tú el que me educaras…

–Te eduque los cinco años que estuviste aquí…

–¡Oye! Al menos déjame decir el resto… Lo que pasa es que perdí la memoria luego de esa pelea y mi nombre es desde entonces era Kaoru Hiraki, pero hace unos días he comenzado a recuperar mi memoria –dijo mirando como su hermano aun no salió de su asombro – Y no, no estuve con ningún hombre. Kotaro es hijo de Sesshōmaru –respondió a la pregunta que en esos momento su hermano se hacía en la mente.

–¿Y cómo es posible eso? Yo que recuerde, nunca dijiste que tendrías un hijo de él…

–Yume… en la pelea contra Naraku donde yo supuestamente había "muerto" estaba de tres semanas de embarazo y-

–¿¡Y por qué demonios peleaste estando embarazada!? ¿Sabes que pusiste la vida de el en riesgo por tu terquedad de querer pelear? –interrumpió Yume algo enfadado por la acción de su hermana.

–¡Oye! No me grites. Yo no lo sabía, era muy pronto como para saberlo –se defendió Kagome mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada.

–Entonces… este niño es hijo de Sesshōmaru... y además él no lo sabe –dijo Yume mientras se frotaba el mentón– Bueno, ahora tiene coherencia que me haya llamado Tío.

–Pero es que eres mi tío… Y tío ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo protejo esta frontera, la del Oeste con el Norte al igual que Emily la del Oeste con el Este; Kanade la del Este con el Norte; Ringo la del Sur con el Oeste y por ultimo Lily la del Este con el Sur –respondió Yume– supongo que están aquí por lo de Yami.

–Si, como debes de saber, esa concentración de energía maligna ya se rompió –dijo Kouga desde un árbol y Yume asintió.

–Kagome, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaran los demás? –preguntó Yume sentándose en una roca.

–No l se. Quizás como lo tomaste tú y Kouga –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombre, aunque el tema de reunirse con todos le daba algo de miedo "_¿habrán cambiado?" _se preguntaba.

–Bueno… dejando eso de lado, cerca de aquí hay una cabaña donde suelo estar cuando me toca dar guardia personalmente –dijo Yume con una sonrisa mientras indicaba un lugar y luego empezaron a caminar.

…

–Tío ¿si tú no estás aquí, quién vigila? –preguntó Kotaro mientras jugaba con Yuuki.

–El Norte tiene una barrera mía, si alguien entra y no estoy, lo sabré y de inmediato volveré –respondió Yume– por los últimos seis años solo humanos han pasado la barrera ya que no son amenaza –finalizo con una sonrisa mientras removía los cabellos del niño.

–¡Oh~!

–Oye Yume –dijo Kouga– ¿Por qué te ves igual que hace seis años? –preguntó– lo mismo pasa con Kagome ¿Por qué se ven igual que hace seis años solo con unas facciones algo más maduras?

–Mmm… es que es este tiempo aun no nacemos y porque pozo se cerró, por eso nos quedamos con esta edad ya que si el pozo estuviera abierto nuestra edad seguiría avanzando ya que estaríamos vinculado con nuestro tiempo. Supongo que nos veremos así por quinientos años y luego recién tendríamos que empezar a envejecer –respondió Yume luego de pensar un largo rato sobre el asunto.

–Ahora que lo dices… tiene lógica –dijo Kagome mientras se ponía a pensar sobre eso detalle.

–¿Y qué haces en la frontera Yume? –indago Kouga– puedes vigilar desde el castillo del Lord del Norte o de tu casa ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine porque el Lord me lo pidió. Es mejor estar aquí ya que otros demonios pueden atravesar mi barrera sin ser detectados como amenaza. El lado Este-Norte está vigilado por Kanade así que solo me enfoco en el lado Oeste-Norte –respondió mientras tomaba un poco de té.

–Tío me puedes llevar a ver al Lord del Norte –todos miraron a Kotaro que estaba entrando a la cabaña con Yuuki en la cabeza.

–No lo sé Kotaro, es algo peligroso y además esa marca te delata –Yume apunto la frente del pequeño el cual instintivamente se lo tapo con ambas manos.

–Cierto hijo, no puedes ir –continuo Kagome a lo que su reflejo agrego:

–Pero veo que tienes un campo de energía ¿verdad?

–Kagome se lo puso hace unos días a él y a ella –respondió Kouga a la pregunta de Yume – por cierto Kagome, me tengo que ir. La tribu del Norte me espera.

–Está bien, hasta luego Kouga –se despidió la chica mientras el lobo salía y comenzaba a alejarse por el bosque.

–Hermana será mejor que duermas un poco – dijo Yume con una sonrisa – Yo tengo que ir a hablar con Jack sobre tu llegada.

–¿Mi llegada?

–Sí. Misaki una miko que vino hace meses dijo que vendría la reencarnación de Midoriko para derrotar a Yami en caso que los demonios no puedan hacerlo –dijo Yume mientras se ponía su espada en el cinturón de su traje.

–Mami puedo ir con mi tío. Nadie me notara –pidió Kotaro mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo de emoción– quiero conocer el castillo, ¡Siiii! –dijo alargando la última letra mientras juntaba las manos y miraba a su madre de manera suplicante.

–Yume… –dijo Kagome mientras miraba a su hermano– ¿habrá algún problema? Por qué él no se dará por vencido hasta que le diga que sí.

–Jeje… seguro lo heredo de ti, hermanita. Bueno, en ese caso tú también vienes. Mi casa esta como a una hora del palacio –dijo mirando a su hermana que tenía mucho sueño.

–Pero quiero dormir ahora… Hacer una barrera gasta energía y bien lo sabes –dijo Kagome con un bostezo.

–Tranquila, te llegare en una burbuja –sonrió Yume alzando a su hermana mientras Kotaro iba por la espada de su madre.

–¿Eh?... Oye no quiero ir en una burbuja –dijo Kagome pero era demasiado tarde, su hermano ya había hecho una esfera de energía y había entrado en ella junto con su sobrino y su hermana que tenía tanto sueno que dejo de protestar.

* * *

**Minutos despues…**

–Llegamos –dijo Yume – Hermanita… hermanita, tu puedes usar la misma habitación de la otra vez –dijo mientras bajaba a su hermana que estaba somnolienta.

Kotaro miro la casa… o mejor dicho, mansión de color blanco. Era muy bonita y trasmitía una paz infinita– Mamá, entonces ¿puedo ir? –pidió Kotaro mientras esperaba con una sonrisa la respuesta.

–Yume… no habrá nada que lo reconozca a él ¿no? –preguntó la chica con la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba debido al sueño.

–Como nadie sabe de su existencia aquí en el Norte ni en el Oeste, estará bien –dijo Yume mirando al niño – solo que no nos encontremos con Sesshōmaru y listo.

–¿Él está aquí? –preguntó Kagome – ahora sí que no se –se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

–Tranquila yo iré a ver a Jack junto a Kotaro y Sesshōmaru seguro estará en los campos de entrenamientos.

–Está bien –dijo Kagome– puedes ir Kotaro, pero no te separes de Yuuki ni de Yume ok –dijo la azabache mientras miraba a su hijo y le daba una sonrisa.

–No tardaremos –dijo Yume y con esas palabras empezó a alejarse de la casa con su sobrino que se había colgado de su cuello.

* * *

**Una hora después…**

–Sesshōmaru ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jack al Lord del Oeste.

–Nada solo vine para decirte que al parecer mi medio hermano viene junto con su sacerdotisa, nos serán de ayuda –dijo el Lord mientras cruzaba los brazos desde el marco de la puerta.

–Si, me di cuenta. Me pregunto si es ella la miko que tenía que venir –dijo pensativo – bueno, Yume vendrá a avisarme si viene.

–¿Yume? –dijo Sesshōmaru– ¿acaso una miko vendrá para ayudar a dos Lord para derrotar a un solo demonio? Y Yume vendrá a decirte su llegada –indago Sesshōmaru, la verdad el hecho que tenían que tener ayuda de una miko, ellos que son dos Lores fuertes, era algo…

–Sí. Para que se quede en el palacio, y luego veremos que hace Yami, ya que la que vendrá será la reencarnación de la que lo sello tiempo atrás –dijo Jack mientras miraba como Sesshōmaru se alejaba de la puerta.

–Hasta que a ese se le ocurra hacer algo, yo estaré recorriendo el lugar –se escuchó la voz de Sesshōmaru decir mientras se alejaba.

Sesshōmaru se alejó por los pasillos del palacio en rumbo a los jardines… Cuando llego se recostó por un momento en las sombras de un árbol… El clima estaba tranquilo… de la nada escucho cierto ruidito de lo que parecía ser la campanilla de una ninfa y abrió los ojos… y que vio fue una escena que realmente lo intrigo…

* * *

**Lamento hacerlo tan corto, pero estoy con el tiempo que me pisa... bueno espero les haya gustado, la verdad este es solo la mita del capitulo pero lo corte así que solo hasta aquí el 13 y la otra mitad sera el 14.**

**Me voy ya que tengo tarea y debo terminarla.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Matta Nee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap****í**tulo 14  


* * *

**Una hora después en el palacio…**

–Tío ¿Qué pasa si me ven? –indago un niño despreocupado– porque to no le veo el problema… Solo soy yo ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar?

–Tu marca es muy delatadora porque esa es la marca de los Inu del Oeste y la de Estrella del Futuro –respondió el joven mostrando su marca en la muñeca izquierda, que costaba en una estrella blanca de ocho puntos.

Kotaro reconoció la marca de su tío, era la misma estrella que él tenía en la frente y que su madre tenía en la muñeca izquierda, solo que el de su madre y suyo tenía una luna encima que representaba que pertenecían a la familia de los Inu….

–Por eso, algunos te verían como amenaza y para otros… –Yume detuvo su frase al divisar a Sesshomaru a unos cincuenta metros estando saliendo a los jardines.

–Tío... ¿ese no es mi papa? –preguntó el niño mirando con algunos destellos de alegría al Inu que estaba lejos– pero él no sabe que existo y puede que no me acepte como su hijo -dijo cabizbajo ocultando su rostro en la espalda de su tío y aferrando más sus manos al cuello de Yume.

–Tranquilo Kotaro, él no puede saber de ti aun, lo confundiría en grande. Pero cuando se encuentre con tu madre y hablen de todo, podrás estar con tu padre –le dijo al momento que lo bajaba al suelo y se ponía a su altura para abrazarlo con una sonrisa.

–Y si no me ve como su hijo y se me rechaza. Los youkai no aceptan a los hijos nacidos de una madre humana ¿verdad? Y mi mami es humana y puede que no me acepte por eso…

–Pero que dices sobrino… Eso no va a pasar, el adora a tu madre y te va a querer mucho –dijo mientras miraba al chiquito y le limpiaba algunas lágrimas que salían de esos bicolores ojos– Bueno, Ahora a tapar esa marca –continuo mientras acomodaba el flequillo del chico para que tapara la marquita. A decir verdad, cuando lo logro y lo miro, definitivamente vio un parecido a él y su hermana, ya que el flequillo era el mismo al que Yume y Kagome utilizaban.

–Las de tus mejillas…bueno no importan mucho –dijo retomando su camino junto a su sobrino para ir a ver al Lord del Norte.******************************  
**

* * *

Sesshōmaru miro intrigado una escena… Miro como el pelinegro hermano de su difunta esposa, bajaba algo de su espalda…era un niño ¿Cómo era eso posible? El taiyoukai afilo su vista con tal de poder ver el rostro del pequeño de cabellos bicolores.

–Se me hace conocido –dijo el lord mirando al niño que era abrazado por el joven pelinegro. Miro atentamente todo, a causa del campo que Yume, el peli plata no podía escuchar de que hablaban. Los vio entrar al castillo juego de haber charlado un rato.

–Por alguna razón se me hace conocido, pero a la vez no –dijo el youkai suspirando– ¿Quién será? No pude sentir su olor ni presencia al igual que paso con Kotaro… –Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos de sobremanera – Kotaro… ¿será él? No es imposible, llevaba la misma ropa pero su cabello era distinto, además, de donde conocería a Yume y para que vendría al Norte o Yume lo traería aquí. Además se supone que él…–el lord detuvo su deducción y suspiro pesadamente.

_"Sera mejor dejar eso de lado_" pensó mientras se internaba en el bosque _"además ese niño definitivamente no era Kotaro y también detecte lagrimas… ¿será algo de Yume?"_ se preguntó recordando cierto punto… So eres niño fuera Kotaro (cosa que era improbable para el lord) el pequeño estaría así si encontraría a su padre ya que desea conocerlo… pero era imposible que fuera Kotaro aquel niño ¿verdad?

* * *

–Yume ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Jack al ver al guardián de su reino entrar a su despacho con compañía.

–Es…es…mi… –al pelinegro se le había quedado la mente en blanco ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?

–Soy un niño que acaba de llegar a este lugar con mi mami, ella está aquí por el asunto de Yami y solo vine a para decir eso…señor –respondió Kotaro mientras aún mantenía su agarre en la hakama de Yume y su rostro con una mirada seria y en alto, per claro teniendo cuidado de que no se notara su marca.

–Mmm… ¿tu madre es una miko? –el niño solo asintió – pero entonces… ¿Por qué tiene garras y esas marcas de taiyoukai en tus mejillas y quizás en tu frente? –indago el lord del Norte mirando al chiquillo con atención y esposando una sonrisa pequeña.

–No lo sé –respondió el pequeño, que ahora se notaba diferente a cuando entro, ahora se veía más… confiado y menos infantil. Lo cual causo impresión en Yume que lo miro de reojo.

–Eres interesante jovencito… además de tener esos ojos bicolores de esos específicos colores, que significan poder sobre dos especies ¿Por qué ser, no? –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa un poco mas – Yume, es cierto que la miko está aquí.

–Sí señor. Llego hoy y se encuentra en mi casa, el niño es hijo de esa miko pero al parecer tanto el niño como la madre llevan un campo de protección y por tal razón no se puede decir si este niño es o no es un humano común –respondió Yume de lo más tranquilo. Por la mirada del Lord, el pelinegro no sabía si ya se había dado cuenta que el niño era hijo de los Inu del Oeste y su hermano por los rasgos solo un niño más con un poder sin igual como lo era el cuándo lo llevaron al Norte.

–Aniki, ya termine mi entrenamiento –un niño de más cuatro años había ingresado por la puerta y miro a todos. El pequeño era pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina, con dos líneas azules en ambos mejillas y una estrella blanca de diez puntos en la frente, también era de piel blanca semi morenita y era un cabeza más pequeño que Kotaro.

–¡Oh! Noah, que bueno que ya estás aquí –dijo Yume con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño niño que se encontraba algo sucio por la tierra caminar hasta donde su hermano. El pequeño pelirrojo miro a Kotaro con intriga e intento saber a qué especie pertenecía ya que sus rasgos lo confundía, pero como era de esperarse, no lo logro.

–Aniki ¿Quién es? –preguntó el niño mirando a su hermano con cierto disgusto ya que a él no le gustaba estar con dudas.

–Él es un invitado, Noah –le respondió Jack con una sonrisa. Kotaro miro al pequeño y solo le dio una sonrisa en forma de saludo, a lo que Noah solo atino a verlo con recelo y colocarse detrás de su hermano Jack y sacando un poco la cabeza por un lado para mirar a los invitados.

–Hola mucho gusto, Soy Kotaro… Hiraki –se presentó el pequeño taiyoukai despreocupado, pero con lo que no conto era con que su marca se notaba una milésima, que fue vista por Noah pero al instante tapada por Yume con un movimiento disimulado.

–Mm ¡Ya se! Yume, por o mejor Kotaro se queda un poco más. Es que ya que aún es un niño ¿por qué no mejor va a jugar con Noah? El al ser el menor de todos no tiene con quien jugar, como sabes Noah aún es un bebé y sería mejor que se relacione con algunos niños –dijo mientras miraba a su hermano rojito al ser tratado como el pequeño de la casa.

–Pero…mi mamá se preocupara si no ve ¿verdad? –decía Kotaro mirando a Yume, quien se mantenía pensativo de las probabilidades de que descubran de quien es hijo el pequeño Kotaro… No tenía por qué desconfiar de Jack, eso era seguro… pero aun así, Jack seguían siendo un demonio ¿no?

–Pues yo hablare con Kaoru, Kotaro –dijo Yume – Nada mas no te separes de Yuuki vale –continuo con una sonrisa. El pelinegro lo toco el hombro y le palmo la cabeza para luego dejarlo ir con Noah a algún lugar del castillo.

Pero antes puso una barrera de invisibilidad al tocarlo, causando así que la marca de su frente desapareciera por al menos el tiempo que fuera necesario antes de que él lo llevara nuevamente con Kagome.

–No deberías de ocultarme nada, Yume. Mi padre y yo te cuidamos desde que Sesshōmaru te encontró, y gracias a eso se cuándo ocultas algo. Dime, la miko es tu hermano ¿no? Y el niño su hijo ¿verdad? –dijo Jack mirando con una sonrisa a Yume, quien estaba tenso al ser descubierto – Básicamente pasas a ser mi hermano y ella mi hermana, al igual que ese niño mi sobrino. Hay que cuidarlo bien, Yami busca ese poder –dijo Jack al momento que Yume asentía e iba a informar a su hermana.

–Espera Yume…quiero que le digas esto a Kagome –Yume se dio la vuelta y miro a Jack con una ceja arqueado al ver los ojos chispeantes de alguna locura que se le había ocurrido al lord.

–Y bien, dime cual es el mensaje... _hermano…_

–Pues dile que…

* * *

Sesshōmaru se encontraba recorriendo las tierras del Norte, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo a decir verdad, tan tranquilo que inquietaba. A lo lejos, por un claro del bosque, el lord del Oeste pudo ver una mansión pequeña estilo europeo… era la casa de Yume…

–Parece que hay alguien adentro ¿Quién será? –se preguntó el youkai mientras veía la silueta de una sombra tras las cortinas de la ventana. La silueta parecía que buscaba algo y cabeceaba contra alguna pared mientras se agarraba la mano y la agitada para un lado.

Por alguna razón en particular, Sesshōmaru se dirigía a ver quién estaría adentro, había una ventana abierta por lado y por ese lugar quizás podría ver quien se encontraría dentro… Normalmente no lo interesaría tales cosas y las ignoraría pero… cierta curiosidad lo inundo y al parecer no quería irse…

* * *

******************************En verdad lamento tardar tanto en todas mis historias T.T Pero es que con la escuela, ir al medico, las transfusiones de sangre, clases por las tarde, ser tutora de ni********************************ñ**os pequeños, no me da mucho el tiempo y hay días en los cuales solo puedo estar cinco meros minutos en linea T.T

**Pero no abandonare ninguna historia eso lo aseguro con broche de oro.**  
**Bien, espero les gustara el cap. muy pronto el siguiente y las continuaciones de mis otros fic.**  
**Me despido ya que me toca hacer otras cosas -.- No puedo ni dormir con todo esto...**

**Matta Nee!**


End file.
